Una Pareja en Otro Mundo
by Den1andree
Summary: ¿Hasta donde llegarias por ella? ¿Que harias por el? Dos enamorados se encuentran separados en otro mundo, su razón de sobrevivir es reencontrarse, que les deparara a ambos el futuro.
1. Prologue

Prologo

Era nuestro día libre desde ya mucho tiempo, tenia mas de 2 meses que no congeniábamos nuestros descansos.

Nos podíamos dar el lujo de salir a pasear y hacer la compra juntos, ella me llevaba de la mano a ver ropa y calzado nuevo, ya que no soy de los que gusten de comprar ropa nueva, al final obtuve unos deportivos nuevos y una camisa tipo polo, que decidí llevar puesta, ella termino con un vestido y una bolsa enorme que no me imagino que pudiese combinar con algo, pero son sus gustos y me negué a llevarle la contraria.

Mientras hacíamos un paseo rápido a la tienda que ella manejaba, se fue al área de crédito a dar instrucciones necesarias para la semana, mientras ella estaba en eso, observe en uno de los percheros un anillo de color escarlata, colgado en uno de los sacos y fuera de sitio, decidí tomarlo y llevárselo a ella para que lo acomodara.

Lo estaba examinando cuando Clara tomo mi mano, estaba feliz me imagino que no hubo problemas el día de hoy, rápidamente le enseñe el anillo, cuando lo tomo empezó a brillar rompiéndose en una explosión, extrañamente las piezas del anillo se separaron alrededor de nosotros y un circulo de color morado con símbolos extraños apareció a nuestros pies, mi instinto fue saltar fuera de el, pero Clara no fue tan rápida, cuando ella intento salir uno de sus pies ya había sido absorbido y lentamente se la llevaba, desde fuera del circulo la jale lo mas que pude pero al temer lastimarla no pude hacer nada para liberarla, tome una decisión y me lance junto a ella a ese cumulo de luz que se la quería llevar, la abrace fuerte y ambos fuimos tragados por la luz, si otro mundo la necesita, no se la daré, mi mundo la necesita más.

Una oscuridad se cernía del otro lado, Clara había perdido la conciencia y flotaba en mis brazos, cerca de nosotros un haz de luz apareció y algo nos jalo hacia el, al tocar la energía una explosión nos separo, y todo se desvaneció en brillos blancos.


	2. Chapter 1a

Capitulo 1a

Escuche un murmullo, con pesar abrí los ojos, me encontraba tirado en un piso de piedra, estaba pobremente iluminado y me dolía mucho la cabeza, lentamente me senté y alrededor mío estaban muchas personas con túnicas de color azul y franjas que parecían de oro, esas franjas se me hacían conocidas, formaban unos símbolos extraños, me levante y los mire con más detenimiento, entonces mi mente relaciono los hechos, esos símbolos eran las runas extrañas que estaban en el círculo que se llevó a Clara, me gire hacia todos lados y la busque en el suelo, pero solo estaba yo ante este grupo de personas, las mire con enojo, y les hable.

-¿Donde esta ella?-

Tras mi pregunta se alzaron murmullos, y empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

-Sé que saben dónde está – dije casi gritando.

Una chica con cabello de color morado se adelantó y señalándome le dijo algo a los que estaban detrás de ella.

Nuevamente se alzaron los murmullos, y alcance escuchar ciertas palabras.

-garne, larkil, mironep, caorla-

Me asuste al pensar, me imaginaba que era otro mundo, pero no pensé que manejaran otro idioma, nadie podría entenderme, ni yo a ellos, mi propósito al ser invocado, no podría saberlo, y lo peor buscar información para encontrar a Clara sería sumamente difícil, estaba varado y perdido.

Se acercó uno de los hombres de túnica, este tenía el cabello verde oscuro, y me ofreció una fruta de color rosa en forma de hexágono con semillas de color azul.

Me hice hacia atrás con disgusto, con miedo a que me fuesen a envenenar, la chica con el cabello morado se acercó y con una cuchara tomo la semillas y las acerco a mi boca.

Me negué con la mirada, la mire directo a los ojos, ella dejo de acercarse y miro por encima de mi hombro seriamente, alguien se acercaba por mi espalda, me tomo bajo los brazos, sosteniéndome y levantándome intentaron obligarme a comerla, antes de que me levantara del suelo, tome sus manos, me agache y lo eleve por encima mío tirándolo al suelo, dos más se acercaron a contenerme, pero con un movimiento asegure el codo de mi atacante y dándole una vuelta le desvié el musculo del mismo, tomando su brazo lo gire hacia el frente y cayó con un golpe seco en el piso de piedra, al segundo me acerque en un paso y lo golpee en la garganta, mientras colocaba un pie detrás de él y lo barría para dejarlo caer.

Una ventana de chat se abrió frente a mí y quede ensimismado al verla, esta decía:

'Técnica de puño limpio adquirida nivel 1 exp 32%'

Era una ventana de "status" (estado) abrí la boca y voltee a ver a los hombres que acababa de derrotar, me acerque a la chica morada y ella dio un paso hacia atrás, tome sus manos con las mías y quitándole la fruta y la cuchara exclame "identificar".

Otra pantalla apareció arriba de la fruta: 'Fruta gualen; para aprender una lengua, esta tiene que germinar tras adquirir todas las palabras y definiciones de un idioma. - Tipo Muy Raro - Nivel de obtención 8'

Abrí la boca asombrado y rápidamente la comí, mire a mis captores y viendo a todos por encima les dije nuevamente.

-¿Donde esta Clara? ¿La chica junto a la que fui invocado?-

Esta pregunta fue recibida con terror entre los presentes...


	3. Chapter 1b

Capitulo 1b

El viento me despertó, estaba tendida en la tierra, un silbido agudo hacia tronar entre los árboles, lentamente me levante apoyándome de un árbol, el cielo era de un verde oscuro, y la luna brillaba de color esmeralda, la cabeza me dolía mucho y no sabía donde me encontraba, trate de recordar lo que había sucedido, hubo una luz y un circulo, algo me había jalado, y luego nada... Elliot... donde estaba Elliot, me sacudí los ojos, y voltee alrededor pero no había nada... volví a sacudirme los ojos, e intente darle algún sentido, pero no lo encontraba, quizá un sueño, jale mi mejilla y sentí dolor, quizá un sueño no era lo que sucedía.

Mire a lo lejos y vi que una colina se alzaba al horizonte y cientos de luces rojas brillaban debajo de esta, quizá ese era un pueblo, decidí caminar hacia el, antes de empezar palpe mi pantalón y sentí dinero, busque mi bolsa en el suelo y la encontré a pocos pasos de donde estaba, estaba sucia y tenia su contenido esparcido por toda la tierra, examine mis pertenencias, y tenia todo, desde mi celular, tarjetero, maquillaje, toallitas, y la ropa que acababa de comprar.

Agradecí haberme puesto tenis este día y pantalón, y me dirigí hacia el pueblo, pero tras avanzar hacia el, sentía que estaba cada vez mas y mas lejos, no era buena midiendo distancias, pero creo que seria mas de una hora de camino hasta llegar a las puertas, un recorrido mucho mas grande del que me gustaría caminar, el pesar y la flojera se apoderaron de mi, y me recargue en un árbol, gimiendo por la travesía tan larga que tenia que hacer.

Mientras seguía caminando pensé en que seria genial tener un auto, aunque no sabia manejar, Elliot insistió en enseñarme pero no accedí... Elliot, mi novio, donde podrá estar?, pensara en mi?, tengo que encontrarlo, con decisión renovada me impulse y seguí mi camino, los pies ya me dolían pero debía de encontrar alguna respuesta en el pueblo, proseguí 10 minutos mas, cuando un ruido en la maleza hizo que me detuviera, el sonido se acercaba mas y mas, y me... rodeaba?, Lobos! fue lo primero que pensé, estaba sola, y si eran lobos podría darme por muerta, no vería a mi madre otra vez, ni a Elliot, intente correr pero el miedo me había paralizado, por mi derecha se abrió el arbusto y salió un monstruo, tenia el cuerpo lleno de vello color gris, y sus brazos eran extremadamente largos, las patas traseras se doblaban hacia atrás dando un resorte para brincar largas distancias, caí de sentón, y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Porque tenia que pasarme esto, monstruos, cielo verde, donde estaba, porque a mi, y lo peor este monstruo se parecía al de mis pesadillas, a mi demonio interno, el monstruo se acercaba lentamente y una saliva le caía por los lados, un rugido a mi alrededor se elevo y vi como mas de 8 monstruos iguales se aparecían, y me miraban como su cena, y eso era, estaba muerta, nada podría salvarme, y nadie llegaría... Elliot, donde estas?

Un monologo creció en mi, porque yo?, porque tiene que pasarme esto? que esta sucediendo? porque? porque? PORQUE? - mis pensamientos se desbordaron y comencé a gritar - MALDITAS BESTIAS, PORQUE A MI, MALDITA SEA, PORQUE NO SE LARGAN, MUÉRANSE ESTÚPIDAS BESTIAS.

Una luz blanca broto de mis manos al gritarle a las bestias y se disperso en una hoz que atravesó el cuerpo de las bestias, al tocarlas estas explotaron y esparciendo sus viseras sobre mi, solo quedaron las piernas de las bestias las cuales cayeron salpicando la sangre esparcida en el suelo, me quede anonadada, mientras empezaba a llover.

La lluvia se detuvo casi al instante, y me di cuenta que era la sangre que había sido impulsada hacia el cielo, mis lagrimas brotaron al instante, y nauseas se apoderaron de mi, vomite de lado, y llore, y grite, volví a vomitar, y tras todo esto, mire mis manos...

Yo los mate... yo hice esto... Elliot... quizá ahora si pueda encontrarlo...

Me levante y sacudiéndome los pedazos de carne comencé a caminar nuevamente hacia el pueblo.


	4. Chapter 2a

Capitulo 2a

Estaba de pie mirando de frente a los hechiceros, o al menos pienso que eran hechiceros o magos, ya que pudieron invocarnos a este mundo, y se necesita magia para lograr tal objetivo, mientras ellos se miraban entre si y hacían comentarios, fije mis ideas.

Lo mas probable es que yo fuese un héroe invocado, había leído en historietas y en novelas, acerca de los héroes invocados, los cuales poseían poderes increíbles, quizá yo también podría hacer uso de ellos, y salvar a este mundo utilizándolos correctamente, mi mente empezó a divagar en las aventuras que podría tener, aunque mi prioridad es Clara, ella es frágil y débil, necesito encontrarla cuanto antes, y ellos deben de tener alguna idea.

-Diganme donde se encuentra ella- exclame molesto.

Lo sentimos yusha... - Mi nombre es Elliot - interrumpí al sujeto.

\- Lo sentimos... Elliot, no lo sabemos, se supone que la invocación es individual, en los escritos antiguos nunca se hablo acerca de una doble invocación, ella debió haber quedado fuera de ello y solo tu fuiste traído al reino Mythrilo -

\- ¡Espera! ¿Reino Mythrilo? ¿Aquí tienen ese metal en existencia en serio?... /no no NO, concéntrate, - dije en voz alta - ¡No! ella entro primero al circulo, y yo salte junto a ella - tras decir esto hubo mas murmullos en la sala.

\- Sal.. saltaste al circulo de invocación?, no... no... no... - bajo la mirada mientras sus energías se desvanecían y caia al suelo, ya en el suelo pude ver que su cabello era de color azul oscuro.

\- Chico, deberías de tener la fuerza para destruir la roca con un golpe, y la resistencia de un Wyvern de garras escarlata, chico... golpea el suelo por favor - exclamo un viejo de cabello verde oscuro.

Si realmente era un héroe invocado, no me importaba salvar este mundo si con ello podía recuperar a mi novia, resistencia y fuerza descomunal… sonreí y empece a respirar agitadamente, ¿yo... un héroe?, bestias, monstruos, subir de nivel, aprender magia, seria genial todo, me agache y golpee el suelo con todas mis fuerzas, tras lo cual, me hice daño y sangre empezó a brotar de mis nudillos, salte con los ojos llorosos y agitando la mano, mientras dos pantallas aparecían frente a mi.

'Resistencia a los golpes aprendida, nivel 1, exp 22%'

'Perforación de roca, técnica aprendida, nivel 1, exp 1%'

La mayoría de ellos se tiro al suelo, exclamando maldiciones, solo la chica morada y un joven con cabello naranja, se quedaron de pie.

-Yusha Elliot, no tienes ningún poder del hablado en las escrituras- eres un fraude, me señalo el tipo naranja.

-Un fraude ni que cosa, ustedes me invocaron esperando una salvación, y lo único que tengo son estas pantallas de aprendizaje. - exclame molesto por la actitud de todos ellos.

-Quizá.. y solo quizá... la chica clara de la que hablas, se llevó los poderes, puede que ella tenga la resistencia y la fuerza, de la que tanto se habla en las escrituras, tu amiga está a salvo pero debes encontrarla y nos debe de ayudar a salvar nuestro mundo de la gran caída - hablo la chica.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?... ¿cuales son sus nombres? no puedo nombrarlos por sus colores de cabello, aparte ¿porque tanta variedad de colores?, de igual manera, dices que ella ¿puede estar a salvo? - señale a morada.

\- Mi nombre es Vivy - Hablo morada

\- Yo soy Sandar - Dijo naranja

\- Cafer, Roin, Blas, Mirao, Rimbick, Derwal, Petif, Boris, Zii, Wendel. - Terminaron de presentarse.

\- Si puede estar a salvo Yusha Elliot, prometo ayudar a buscarla, pero prométenos que nos ayudaras en la gran caída, ya usamos todo nuestro poder y no podemos apoyarnos en nadie mas - soltó Vivy con tono desesperado.

Me voltee de espaldas a ellos, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi, obviamente iba a ayudarlos, una historia épica, aventuras, misiones, subir de rango, era todo lo que esperaba de un mundo alterno, y Clara podía estar a salvo, agradecía que ella tuviera mis poderes, yo puedo mejorar, pero ella debe estar bien, debe de estar a salvo...

Cerre los ojos y me di la vuelta, - Necesito armas, saber si puedo aprender magia, y algo de dinero, Hay un mundo que salvar y una chica que rescatar - les dije a los presentes mientras ellos me

miraban inseguros de poner su confianza en mi.


	5. Chapter 2b

Capitulo 2b

Después de una interminable travesía, llegue a la base de la colina, el dolor de los pies me hacía retorcer con cada paso, mire hacia el pueblo.

Dos torres se alzaban a la vista, debían de medir más de 20 metros de altura, una pared recorría todo el ancho del valle, y solo una entrada se podía ver, una gran puerta adornada con imágenes de guerra, y muerte, esta era lo suficientemente grande para dejar pasar a un avión, mientras me acercaba pude ver más imágenes y algo parecido a una historia en los tallados, la cabeza de un dragón asomaba sobre donde debía estar la entrada, me acerque a la rendija para intentar hablar con algún guardia, o el portero, pero no había ninguna, de pronto un rugido me sobresalto y por instinto, corrí hacia el bosque y me oculte tras un árbol, voltee a ver alrededor mío, pero nada apareció, el rugido había sonado cercano, pero aun así diferente al de las bestias que me había encontrado anteriormente, hiperventile un poco, pero intente calmarme al ver que nada se acercaba, con miedo y angustia me acerque otra vez a la puerta, al no ver por donde entrar, levante la mano para tocar, cuando una voz dijo.

-Quien eres y porque me despiertas tan noche pequeñaja - mire asombrada como la cabeza de dragón se movía y me devolvía la vista con el seño fruncido.

\- Ahhhhhh - deje escapar un grito y corrí a mi árbol de escondite.

\- Eh! No huyas pequeñaja, no te hare daño, bueno no es como si pudiera hacerlo para empezar - dijo el dragón riéndose.

Tome mi brazo con una mano, y estire la otra apuntando cual pistola a la cabeza de dragón, y me acerque lento, y con cuidado.

\- S..Se.. - trague saliva y empecé - Señor dragón, ¿u.. u.. usted es el po.. portero del pueblo? - pregunte con voz llena de terror, en mi mente solo sonaba una palabra 'miedo miedo miedo miedo miedo'.

\- Mi nombre es Calgari, y si pequeñaja soy el guardián de esta puerta y básicamente mi trabajo es decidir quién entra y quién sale, mantengo la barrera por toda la ciudadela, nada ni nadie sale sino es bajo mi supervisión, si me dirás que es un trabajo aburrido, pero es mi castigo por no hacerle caso al jefe del clan, solo 22 soles más y saldré de este encierro - me contesto mientras reía.

\- Cal...Calgari, no se dónde estoy, ni como llegue aquí... ni porque el cielo esta verde, o porque hay monstruos rondando, y, y, y, estoy sucia, y mate unas bestias allá atrás, y no encuentro a Elliot, y estoy cansada, y...- El dragón bufo y una bocanada de humo me interrumpió antes de poder volver a abrir la boca.

\- Si si, muchas cosas, pequeñaja, mira es de noche y no puedo dejarte pasar, eres algún tipo de comerciante, y lo más importante, ¿Eres humana? - alzo su ojo y me miro detenidamente.

Me asuste ante la pregunta. - ¿Qui.. Quieres decir que aquí no hay humanos?, ¿Señor Gary en donde rayos me encuentro? -

\- Esta es la zona norte del país de los dragones, aquí se encuentra el clan de viento, los únicos dragones que podemos volar sin la necesidad de tener alas, ahora que si somos más específicos, te encuentras en el mundo de los Demonios pequeñaja - Rio el dragón sonoramente.

\- El mundo de los demonios...- caí de rodillas… -Eso explica a las bestias, y que esté hablando con un dragón pegado a una puerta, pero no explica dónde estoy realmente, o donde esta Elliot, o porque rayos lanzo cosas de mis manos. - empecé a hablar sola mientras el dragón me observaba.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, para mi asombro y para el de Gary, Un dragón con escamas de color plata emergió de la puerta, y tras verme adopto una forma humanoide, con el cabello plateado y una cara delgada y fina, algo alargada, su pecho desnudo marcado ligeramente de músculos, un atavió cubría de la cadera hacia abajo, y sus ojos centelleaban con un color esmeralda, me di cuenta que lo veía con la boca abierta y dando dos pasos hacia atrás, lo apunte con mi mano. -¿Quién Eres?

\- SILENCIO INSENSATA - Gimió Gary al verme dirigirle la palabra al extraño que apareció.

\- Basta Calgary - hablo el dragón que se acababa de transformar, con una voz firme y recia.

Nuevamente me di cuenta que lo veía con la boca abierta.

\- Pequeña, yo soy el príncipe de este clan, mi nombre es Arget, y aquí Calgary es mi hermano pequeño, él no puede sentir el hedor del poder que posees, pero todos dentro lo han percibido, ¿podrías honrarnos con tu presencia en el palacio para hablar con mi padre?, honraremos tus deseos y por el amor al Dragón Madre, baja tu mano, que nosotros no atacaremos primero, a alguien con tu poder y fuerza - dijo rápidamente y agachando la cabeza al terminar, me tendió su mano.


	6. Chapter 3a

Capitulo 3a

Mi mano había sido vendada, realmente era una decepción, si golpee el suelo es porque, si pensé que podría romperlo, y segundo, al menos deberían de tener curanderos, o magia, algún mago blanco, o un hechicero verde, suspire mientras observaba las manchas rojas en la venda.

Vivy y Sandar habían aceptado ser mis guías.

-Por aquí Yusha, lo mejor es ir a buscar un arma con la que puedas pelear, la magia no es algo tan sencillo – Vivy me miro condescendientemente pero rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Me encaminaron por un corredor largo, hacia un ala del castillo donde, se encontraban muchas personas con ropa de color blanco.

-Estos son los médicos, curaran tu mano- dijo Sandar con voz monótona.

Me sente en una de las sillas, y un señor tomo mi mano y vertiendo un líquido que olía a pasto quemado, me desinfecto la herida, me seco con una tela y me cubrió la mano con ella.

Tras llevarme con el medico, nos dirigimos a los establos, a ver el entrenamiento de los reclutas para guardia.

Vivy comenzó a explicarme sobre el pueblo mientras caminábamos por la calle de la ciudad.

No podía dejar de mirar por todos lados, las calles eran largas, podrían pasar dos autos compactos y aparte las banquetas, al parecer la estructura en la que estaba construida la ciudad no era tan vieja, al menos daban espacio a las carretas de moverse sin incordiar a los transeúntes.

-ueblos vecinos, tenemos una buena relacio…-

Alrededor mio se colocaban puestos de venta de fruta y de pieles, demasiado extraños y exóticos, observe las pieles, me imagine a los animales y a las bestias que debería de enfrentar mas adelante, y por mas emocionado que estaba por empezar la aventura, pensé si podría siquiera derrotar a alguno, soy un héroe en entrenamiento según mi ventana de estado, lo cual significa que podre hacerlo, pero sin mis poderes iniciales tengo miedo de caer muerto antes de encontrar a Clara.

Choque contra algo y caí, amortigüe mi caída con las manos y me lastime, Vivy me veía en el suelo, claramente molesta y suspirando me dijo. - No has escuchado nada de lo que te he estado hablando cierto Yusha?-

Y otra vez esa palabra, Yusha, recuerdo haberla escuchado antes en mi mundo, Yusha, Yusha, era francés? japonés? coreano?, que podrá ser, me levante y la venda se desamarro y cayó al suelo en un charco oscuro, ensuciándose e imposible de volverla a colocar, decidí dejarla en el suelo.

\- Perdón Vivy, es que son tantas cosas alrededor que me distraje un poco - Le comente mientras reía de vergüenza, - la realidad es que me distraigo con facilidad, y ver todo en este lugar y querer aprenderlo todo no estaba ayudando.-

\- Ok Yusha dejare los detalles del pueblo para mas delante, te decía que; en el establo podremos ver las diferentes armas que poseemos, por tu complexión y tu título de héroe, lo más conveniente es que uses algún tipo de espada, una mandoble te vendría bien, pero puede ser muy pesada para un principiante, una rapier sería de gran alcance pero aquí no las fabricamos, tendrías que ir a la ciudad de acero para conseguirlas, quizá una espada corta, podría funcionar contigo, dime Yusha antes has utilizado alguna espada? -

\- uhm... - me quede pensando. – La verdad es que nunca he tocado una espada de verdad, pero he aprendido lo básico en defensa contra el kenjutsu, el arma que se usar son los tonfas o macanas como gustes llamarlas y el bo, aunque soy mejor usando mis propias piernas para atacar - solté al final con una risa.

-Kenjutsu?, macanas?, tonfas? - Soltó Sandar mirándome extraño.

\- Oh vaya, es entendible Vivy, Sandar, son armas de mi mundo, quizá no sean conocidas aquí - me disculpe.

-Bueno da igual, hemos llegado a los establos, Yusha, impresiónanos, esta será tu primera prueba, y espero por el futuro de nuestro mundo que puedas superarla.-

Agarre aire y abrimos las puertas, ante mi estaban más de 50 reclutas entrenando con espadas y armadura, podía ver sangre en el suelo, di un paso hacia atrás con miedo.

Si mi mano no había sido curada al instante, esta sería una prueba aún más difícil de lo que pensaba.


	7. Chapter 3b

Capitulo 3b

Cuando me di cuenta ya había tomado su mano, y estaba en su lomo en forma de dragón.

Sobrevolábamos el pueblo, a lo lejos parecía un pequeño pueblo, pero era inmenso, realmente no podía compararlo, pero aun no llegábamos al castillo, y ya teníamos 6 minutos de estar volando.

Desde abajo los dragones en su forma normal nos observaban, muchos alzaron el vuelo e hicieron piruetas alrededor de nosotros, Arget podía comunicarse con la mente, y me hablaba de las facciones dentro de su clan y de los otros dragones.

Existen más de 16 razas de "monstruos", incluyéndonos y a los elfos y las hadas, la razón de ser clasificados como tal, es por la bendición de los dioses. 1 para los humanos, 1 para los demonios y 1 para los dragones, la denominación para esta combinación se dijo que seria monstruo, eso también incluye a los humanos, se nos dio un pedazo de tierra para vivir en el mundo de los humanos, pero ellos no respetan la tierra, ni la naturaleza.

Por ello los dragones decidieron recluirse en el mundo de los demonios, nuestra gran fuerza e inteligencia serviría mas aquí, y asi no generar controversia, ni guerras innecesarias.

Cada raza es nombrada porque tienen la capacidad de pensamiento o del habla, y difieren entre ellos, los elementales rigen sobre los 5 elementos, los fantasmas tienen su elemento, los elfos tienen razas entre ellos, los oscuros, y los puros, y nosotros también nos excluimos y nombramos nuestras diferencias, y nos aglomeramos en nuestras similitudes.

Los clanes de dragones se diferenciaron por el color de sus escamas internas y la magia por la cual fueron dotados. Aun si una pareja de diferentes clanes procreaba un hijo, este tendría que crecer dentro de las costumbres del clan de sus escamas. Arget me explico sobre la magia y sus efectos, sobre quienes eran aptos y los elementos de cada uno, desde el poder del viento hasta el poder del agua o del fuego. Solo me hablo de dos razas de dragones divinas, y fueron definidas como razas y no clanes puesto que solo existen en las leyendas de la creación de los dioses, el dragón dorado de la luz y el dragón negro de la oscuridad.

Al acercarnos al castillo, vi como un color verde inundaba el espacio que sobrevolaba, los demás dragones se retiraron de nuestra escolta, al llegar al castillo quede deslumbrada, todo era de esmeralda pura, tallada para dar forma a los pilares, al suelo, a las paredes, baje del lomo de Arget, y mis piernas perdieron su fuerza.

Caí temblando y un sentimiento fuerte broto dentro de mi, y las lagrimas brotaron instantáneamente, tal belleza me había cautivado, y mi cuerpo no sabia como reaccionar a tal emoción y felicidad, no paraba de observar hacia los lados, Arget había tomado forma humana y me observaba con miedo, pero mis ojos se habían quedado fijos detrás de el, cuando disolvió su forma dragonica, una fuente apareció detrás, recupere movilidad en mi cuerpo y arrastrándome lentamente me acerque a la fuente, su color centelleaba con el sol verde, y el tallado, y las formas que mantenían, eran perfectas, el agua se limpiaba al tocar tal belleza, esto no podía ser obra de humanos, aunque pensándolo un poco, aquí no había humanos.

Arget se acercó junto a mí, y con una sonrisa me hablo de la fuente, -Esta fuente se llama Brillo dentando, fue construida por un servidor, en una de mis clases de moldeado de minerales, ninguna parte se cortó ni se desechó de esta escultura, algo de lo que estamos orgullosos en el clan de viento, es en el moldeado de piedras preciosas por medio de la mente y de la magia, mi padre me elogio y decidió colocarla en el centro del recibidor, me honra que sea de tu agrado- Comento con un dejo de orgullo en la voz.

Yo estaba maravillada, no podía encontrar palabras para tales esculturas, tal maravilla arquitectónica, suspire ante tal belleza, tras calmarme seguí a Arget hacia la cámara interior, el castillo por dentro era aún más bello, mármol adornaba el lugar, y estatuas de dragones de jade, decoraban los extremos, las puertas enormes y con labrados en ¿crisol? ¿Apatito?, no podía diferencias las piedras, todo era demasiado para mí.

Al final llegamos a la sala del trono, una puerta tan grande que tuve que dar más de 10 pasos hacia atrás para ver el final, Arget entro primero y anuncio mi llegada, al instante morí de vergüenza, aun no había recibido un baño y seguía cubierta de tierra y de sangre, mi cabello estaba hecho un asco, y mi ropa tenia cortes y raspadas, así no debería de presentarme a un soberano, y menos al rey de los dragones, pero era demasiado tarde, no pude huir a tiempo, ni decirle a Arget, con lágrimas de vergüenza y la cabeza mirando al suelo entre al salón, al levantar la mirada, un dragón, quizá el más grande que haya visto se encontraba frente a mí, su cuerpo se alargaba por más de 200 metros y se enroscaba para recargarse sobre sí mismo, lo primero que se me vino a mi mente fue Quetzalcóatl, una serpiente emplumada gigante, sus escamas brillaban de color blanco sobre su color verde jade, y dos cuernos de roble decoraban su cabeza, al instante la imagen se borró, y en el suelo camino hacia mí una figura imponente, un soberano recto y duro, una barba blanca con una cabeza cuadrada, una corona de color oro con piedras verdes sobre su cabeza y una capa que ondulaba al aire, posiblemente la hacía oscilar con magia, se paró frente a mí y al posar una rodilla en el suelo, deje escapar un grito involuntario.

-Re... rey Dr… Dragón po… por...pro... por favor no...- balbucee espantada por su actitud.

-Señorita Clara Halo Blanco, ¡Yo! el Líder de los dragones de viento le da la bienvenida a este humilde castillo, le pido que haga de el su lugar, y pido clemencia en no destruirnos si algo la ofendió o si mi estúpido hijo Calgary le dijo algo que la molestara. - Termino de decir eso y volvió a levantarse asomando una sonrisa en su viejo rostro.

Yo no sabía que decir, el shock de que un rey tan poderoso se inclinara a mí, no podía procesar lo que había sucedido, pero un pensamiento cruzo mi mente.

¿Qué me había pasado, y quien era yo ahora?


	8. Chapter 4a

Capitulo 4a

Un hombre se acercó al vernos abrir las puertas, tenía una barba corta y el cabello de color café, portaba una espada delgada en el lado izquierdo, y una vaina vacía en la espalda, vestía una túnica de azul con líneas verdes y pantalón de cuero al parecer teñido de café.

\- Ooh Lily ¿por fin cambiaras de clase? Ser guerrera es lo mejor que hay- le dijo a vivy mientras sonreía.

\- Buenos días Farlan – Contesto Vivy secamente. - y no gracias, tengo mucho poder mágico como para rebajarme a ser un guerrero, esto es un trabajo para salvajes y para gente sin talento magico, vengo por él, Traigo al Yusha para elegir su arma y… por ciertos problemas, para que lo puedas entrenar antes de mandarlo a matar bestias- respondió vivy señalándome

-hou~ así que el héroe ha llegado, pues te ves débil- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

Al decir la palabra héroe algo dentro de mi algo hizo conexión. 'Yusha...Yusha... por supuesto. Significaba héroe era de un juego rpg de mi tierra era viejo y por eso no lo recordaba', al instante una ventana apareció frente a mí con lo siguiente:

'De acuerdo a ciertos eventos el título de Yusha ha sido asignado. Desea usarlo SI / NO

'Título Yusha: Agrega beneficio para entrenamiento y mejora habilidad con la espada'

Entrenamiento x2

Me sorprendí mucho, un beneficio x2 era un gran porcentaje, pero lo que más me llamo la atención era como obtuve el título. Tan solo al identificar el nombre había adquirido un beneficio, tengo que recordar las nuevas palabras para ver si obtengo nuevas cosas.

Acerque mi dedo al botón de SI y otro mensaje apareció.

'Des-equipar anterior título "héroe novato"?'

Beneficio: atk +4, def +4.

Volví a presionar si.

Una ventana de estado apareció con mis datos y el nuevo título, pero antes de revisarlo fui golpeado con el mango de una espada en el rostro.

\- ¡Hey novato!, deja de estar en las nubes, no escuchaste absolutamente nada de lo que te dijimos, mira las dos brujas ya se van- me dijo con una cara de pocos amigos.

A lo lejos vi a Vivy y a Sandar caminando de regreso al castillo.

\- Escucha novato, sé que eres el héroe y tontería y media, pero no te ayudaría si no fuera por mi hija Sandar, ten eso en cuenta y no entorpezcas el entrenamiento de los demás- y tras decir esto comenzó a caminar hacia los reclutas.

\- ¡Woah!, Espera un segundo, ¿Sandar es chica?, y ¿aparte es tu hija? -

\- ¿Algún problema?, ella es mi orgullo, y ni pienses en acercarte a ella, tu eres basura, todos son basura. –

\- Ninguno señor – le respondí

\- Mas te vale novato, dejemos de hablar de eso, sígueme muchacho –

Lo seguí hasta quedar frente a los demás estudiantes, cuando Farlan se colocó al frente todos estaban formados y mirando hacia el frente.

\- ¡Escuchen basuras!, este es el héroe que salvara el mundo de la gran caída, espero se lleven bien y… "no me lo magullen mucho", empezara desde cero en este lugar y esperó que en 1 semana él y ustedes se gradúen de esta pocilga y tengamos algo que enseñarle al rey y a las inmundas bestias qué atacan nuestras tierras - Mientras decía todo, los 50 no se habían movido, permanecían formados y de frente a Farlan, nadie hablo ni hizo comentarios mientras él estaba hablando.

-Quedo claro?-

\- SI QUEDÓ CLARO GENERAL - Gritaron al unísono

-Entonces en 50 minutos comenzamos sparring y el torneo de clase. – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia un edificio – ¡Novato! ven conmigo el tiempo apremia y Dorian ven tu también -le hablo a un recluta con cabello negro y complexión delgada, tenía el pelo corto y de color café oscuro, su piel era pálida, parecía como si se pudiese desmayar en cualquier momento, a todo caso se veía más débil que yo.

Los establos era un lugar muy amplio, fácilmente un estadio de football si cabria aquí, hablando de deportes, ¿tendrán alguno?, seria genial enseñarles alguno, y ganar dinero con la venta de las reglas y quizá algunos juegos de mesa, o igual y podr *Un golpe me despertó* -Otra vez en las nubes novato – Me dijo Farlan bajando su mano. – Elije una novato –

Levante la mirada, y vi varias armas colgadas en una repisa y otras en la pared, me acerque y tome la espada más larga y al tomarla con ambos brazos se cayó al suelo, era demasiado pesada para mí, la recogí lleno de vergüenza y la coloque devuelta en su lugar, lo siguiente que agarre fue una espada de corte ancho, la agite con una sola mano y mi muñeca se lastimo, también la deje en la pared, al final había una espada delgada cómo la de farlan y la tome, se sentía ligera y al agitarla la hoja se dobló y con la oscilación un sonido se formó y escuche un silbido detrás de mi.

\- Hou~ así que puedes producir el canto con ella, elije esa muchacho- me dijo sonriendo.

Me percate que dejo de decirme novato tras tomar esta arma. Sonreí, no tenía vaina así que la lleve en la mano al acercarme a el.

-Bueno muchacho, aquí Dorian es mi mejor estudiante, tú ¿te llamas Elliot verdad?, bueno da igual, tienes 20 minutos para mover la Samidare, así se llama tu "espada", y hacerle un corte a Dorian, o quedarás fuera del torneo de clase del día de hoy- comentó.

-¿Que es el torneo de clase?- pregunté

-No hay tiempo para explicarte, solo que quieres y necesitas estar en él. Te quedan 19 minutos- y dicho esto se fue.

Mire a Dorian y este sonriendo desenvaino su arma, era la espada que me había lastimado la muñeca, me propuse a observarlo cuidadosamente, como dije antes tengo conocimiento de artes marciales y sobre defensa personal, pero nunca he peleado con espadas de verdad.

El chico abrió las piernas y doblando la pierna de atrás, levanto su mano con la espada por encima de su cabeza, y la otra la coloco enfrente de él.

-Así que peleas con cortes por encima, ese brazo delante es para agarrar inercia y atacar con más velocidad ¿cierto?- comenté.

-Estilo Farlan alto- me dijo al parecer corrigiéndome.

-Si cómo sea- Farlan se veía orgulloso pero no pensé que nombraría la técnica bajo su nombre...

Yo me coloque en la única guardia de espadas que conocía, puse un pie detrás y tomando la Samidare por enfrente oculte mi espalda y el otro brazo.

-Estilo Farlan defensa ¿eh?, supongo que sabes un poco de esto entonces - y tras decir esto salto y con una media luna bajo la espada sobre mi hombro, con miedo apenas si pude acomodar mi arma para defenderme, pensé que podría bloquearla como en las series de samuráis, pero su espada corto la mía en dos y la hoja se hundió en mí, el dolor se hizo presente al instante, solté el arma rota, y rodé hacia un lado, sosteniendo mi brazo, vi a Dorian sonriendo y mire mi hombro para ver si seguía allí.

Y si seguía allí, solo un gran moretón se había formado, y el dolor se extendía hasta el codo.

-Las armas están gastadas, no te cortare nada pero si quedaras "magullado"- explico Dorian.

-Podrías haber avisado gracias- respondí molesto.

-Lo siento, no fue de mala fe, tu guardia me hizo pensar que sí sabias- respondió agachando un poco la cabeza.

\- Oh... Bueno no importa, tomaré otra arma.-

Fui por otra arma y cerré una ventana de que aprendí técnica de espada nivel 1, al menos dice espada y se refería a todas en general.

Tras tomar una arma exclame identificar y efectivamente la durabilidad era baja, esta tenía 1/10, decidí tomar una con 3/15 y con +2 de velocidad. No me vendría mal algo para esquivar.

Llegue junto a Dorian y me prepare con la misma guardia, el dolor del hombro escocia y mis nudillos lastimados no ayudaban a esta pelea.

-9 minutos quedan Elly- comento mientras se colocaba en posición.

\- El nombre es Elliot, Dory- respondí sonriendo.

EN GUARDIA grito Dorian y se abalanzó con el mismo movimiento.


	9. Chapter 4b

Capitulo 4b

La sala del trono ostentaba ornamentos y las paredes tenían los mismos acabados que vi en la entrada.

Pero mi atención estaba ahora fija en el rey que tenía frente a mí.

Había leído historias sobre dragones y odiseas sobre ellos. Vaya que soy una gran fan de la película de vikingos con ellos, pero no tenían nada en común con eso, denotaban una inteligencia superior y la habilidad de transformarse a voluntad, honestamente me sentía muy pequeña frente al rey de este lugar, pero aparentemente ellos me veían como una amenaza de gran magnitud.

Me aventure a hacer la pregunta primero al ver que el rey no tenía intenciones hablar, -Disculpe rey dragón. ¿Podría decirme que soy yo?, ¿Y porque me tienen tanto miedo? -

El abrió la boca y tras analizarlo un momento hablo. -Llámame Roslarb, sin honoríficos si eres tan amable, y con respecto a que eres. Especulando y viendo tu físico eres humana, pero tu poder mágico sobrepasa al de los elfos, su potencia supera al de los clanes de dragones, la calidad de ella es más pura incluso que la de los demonios, ¿que eres? La pregunta esperaba me la respondieras tú. Pero supongo que eso no es posible. Dime Halo Blanco ¿de dónde vienes? -

La respuesta me dejo en las mismas pero supongo que ser más fuerte aquí impone algo de respeto, deduciendo que este lugar sea de supervivencia. - Ro... lar... Roslar, yo vengo de un lugar donde los dragones, elfos y demonios, incluso la magia es cosa de la imaginación de la gente, donde tú eres parte de algún libro y solo existimos humanos en ese lugar. - contesté

\- Roslarb con b al final, entonces me dices que vienes de otro mundo, esto es algo inaudito quizá podrías ser parte de algún rito de invocación, dime Halo blanco ¿apareció un circulo con símbolos rúnicos en tu mundo antes de aparecer aquí? - pregunto mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Con miedo de ser descortés me senté frente a él, y respondí - Si, apareció un circulo extraño de color morado, y Elliot intento sacarme pero esa cosa nos absorbió y una luz blanca nos separó y acabe en este lugar, dime Roslarb me ayudarías a buscar a Elliot, él lo es todo para mí y no sé si se encuentra bien - las lágrimas brotaron y agache la mirada llena de vergüenza.

Roslarb se transformó en dragón y con un chasquido desapareció de enfrente de mí. Me levante y observe alrededor para ubicarlo cuando escuche un estruendo.

TODO EL REINO, LES ORDENO AYUDAR A NUESTRA INVITADA ID Y BUSCAD POR TODO EL TERRITORIO, UBIQUEN A UN HUMANO Y TRAIGANLO A MI PRESENCIA, ES IMPERATIVO QUE LO ENCUENTREN Y MANTENGAN A SALVO.

Explosiones y cuernos de guerra se escucharon casi al instante y Roslarb reapareció con otro chasquido frente a mí en forma humana.

\- Pequeña Halo Blanco, te explicare lo que se – dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en el suelo.

\- Posiblemente tu pareja no pueda ser localizada aquí, igual mande la búsqueda pero estoy seguro de que él se encuentra en territorio humano, los símbolos rúnicos hablan sobre la invocación humana, pero solo hay una explicación para que esto haya sucedido. - comentó bajando la mirada y antes de preguntarle algo continuo - La invocación puede ser realizada con éxito cuando la gran caída se aproxima, allí es cuando la barrera entre nuestros mundos se rompe y las guerras brotan para elegir a los nuevos dioses, humanos, elfos y bestias se enfrentan a nosotros los demonios, dragones y espectros, la sangre es derramada en el nombre de los Dioses y ellos bendicen al mundo que haya ganado las guerras, un sacrificio que se debe realizar para la prosperidad de nuestras vidas, si la guerra no se hace, nuestro mundo cae y la bendición de la luz y la prosperidad que ves en nuestra vegetación se pierde y la tierra de los demonios vuelve a ser una carnicería por la supremacía y la tiranía-

\- Entonces dice ¿que podré verlo cuando suceda esta gran caída? - pregunte esperanzada.

\- Clara... el destino ha puesto un peso muy grande en tu persona, los humanos son débiles y la invocación les provee de un héroe para ayudarlos y poder elegir a su dios fácilmente. Cientos de caídas han sucedido y ellos siempre poseen a su héroe que les ayuda a ganar la guerra.- Se levanto y continuo hablando.

\- no... no entiendo - respondí

-Dime clara este clan te parece ¿bueno? ¿Prospero? ¿Mi castillo es bello? ¿Hay paz en este lugar? -

\- Tu castillo es hermoso, es lo mejor que he visto en arquitectura, y tu hijo me trato bien, todos nos saludaron ya sea por miedo o por ser pacificos. ¿Porque? - pregunte a Roslarb.

\- Clara, los humanos son crueles, así como los demonios también lo son, pero nosotros los dragones creemos en la prosperidad, y si hay prosperidad no hay guerras y no hay muertes, y ahora los dioses han mandado a la heroína a este mundo y la ha presentado frente a mi - Roslarb se hinco con ambas rodillas y mirándome a la cara me dijo.

\- ¡Clara! ayúdanos a salvar este mundo y haremos todo en nuestro poder para que puedas estar con tu pareja. Lo juro bajo la mirada del dragón madre - y dicho esto rompió uno de sus cuernos y me lo ofreció con ambas manos. - mi cuerno significa mi fidelidad hacia tu persona y la honestidad de mi promesa, esta no podrá romperse y será bajo la ley de mi dios el dragón madre – agregó.

Me quede de piedra, había mucho que procesar pero él dijo que podría encontrar a Elliot, y si para ello tendría que salvar este mundo. Alegremente lo haría dos veces.

Alargue mi mano y tome el cuerno del Rey del viento Roslarb.


	10. Chapter 5a

Capitulo 5a

Una chica llamada Fanmy me estaba vendando el brazo mientras observaba como Farlan acomodaba a los reclutas y les explicaba el torneo de clase o clasificación.

Tal como decía su nombre el torneo de clasificación los ubicaba por orden de fuerza a cada uno, y los tres mejores tenían un entrenamiento personal de Farlan, Dorian no estaba participando, puesto que el ostentaba el número 1, a lo cual se me hizo injusto que me enviara con el mejor de la clase siendo yo un novato en armas.

Dorian había usado el mismo movimiento cuando reanudamos nuestra pelea, pero gracias a la velocidad extra que daba el arma logre esquivarlo y lancé varias estocada con la espada, dirigidas a su cuerpo y su rostro, aunque todas las bloqueo con su guante de metal, otra desventaja hacia mi que no tenía equipo ni armadura para defensa.

Fanmy empezó a vendarme la cabeza, para esto ya había terminado de vendar mi brazo, costillas, muñeca, hombro y pierna izquierda, era un manojo de moretones y mi sangre salía por sobre las vendas.

Al final no había logrado darle ni un solo golpe a Dorian, pero después de verlo luchar contra los demás reclutas, vi que me dio demasiada ventaja.

Farlan se había reído de mi al volver a los 20 minutos, y dejándome con Fanmy hizo lo del torneo.

Tras mi pelea varias pantallas salieron y muchos de mis talentos o skills fueron subiendo.

'Técnica de espada nivel 4, exp 45%'

'Resistencia a los golpes, nivel 8, exp 67%, porcentaje de golpe absorbido 8.67%'

'Resistencia a los cortes aprendida, nivel 4, exp 33%, porcentaje de corte absorbido 4.33%'

'Técnica Farlan aprendida' / 'Modo Ataque, Modo Defensa, Modo Alto aprendido'

Fanmy termino los vendajes y sonriendo me dio un consejo.

-Tus golpes son muy graves joven Héroe, debería de ir a ver a la curandera del pueblo, quizá alguna poción pueda ayudarlo, o algún medicamento -

-Deberé de ir entonces, gracias Fanmy, ¿por dónde es?- le pregunte cansado

-Sal de los establos y ve por el camino junto al arroyo y llegaras a una casa con adornos colgados, allí estará ella, la llamamos Lima, puedes llamarla así- y dicho esto se levantó y se alejó.

Me levante con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y me dirigí hacia Farlan, este había concluido el torneo y los 3 más Dorian se quedarían a la clase extra.

-Así que el primer día fue duro eh muchacho, ven mañana al cantar del gallo, me apiadare de ti y te daré una clase para que puedas defenderte un poco.- Me dijo Farlan riendo mientras me golpeaba en el hombro con palmadas, - Ahora me tengo que ir, ven mañana no faltes, recuerda que es una semana- y se alejó acompañado de los reclutas.

Dorian me volteo a ver, y me dijo – Eres un novato, pero no fue tan sencillo vencerte, tienes talento- y también se fue.

Sonreí por la honestidad de Dorian, los vi alejarse, me di la vuelta yo también y camine hacia la salida, quizá el día de mañana me vaya mejor, ya observando cómo se mueve, quizá pueda utilizar un poco de defensa personal para pelear mejor que el día de hoy.

Salí del establo, y camine junto al arroyo, mientras me dirigía hacia el lugar de Lima, me di cuenta que no tenía lugar para pasar la noche, y tendría que buscar algún hotel o posada para ello, y no tenía dinero, la curandera también podría cobrarme, quizá podría poner todo a nombre de Farlan o de Vivy.

Al llegar a la casa o más bien cabaña de la curandera, toque la puerta y tras escuchar mucho movimiento por dentro se escuchó una voz suave y nerviosa. – ¿qu..quien habla? Si es por medicina ya no tengo, venga mañana-

Me decepciona al saber que no había medicamentos, y dando un gran suspiro conteste – Oh disculpe señorita Lima, soy Elliot el que llaman el Héroe invocado, disculpe que venga tan tarde, mañana ¿podría apartarme algún medicamento para mi? prometo venir temprano-

La puerta se abrió al instante y una chica con ropa larga de color blanco y un gorro rosa me observaba, su cabello era de color rojo intenso, y mostraba unas pecas en forma de estrella en cada mejilla, no debería de medir más de 1.60 y tenía una mirada curiosa, al instante me sonroje al verla acercarse a mí y ver que me observaba intensamente.

-Eres alto, y tu piel es oscura, tu cabello es de color negro, has de ser apto más para las armas que para la magia- Me dijo mientras me tocaba mi rostro y jalaba mi cabello.

No podía moverme, me había quedado pasmado al verla y su curiosidad me abrumaba mientras me recorría con la mirada y tocaba lo que ella quería, inconscientemente di un paso hacia atrás y ella se detuvo al instante, me vio asustada y corrió a esconderse detrás de la puerta.

-pe-pe-pe-pe-perdón Elliot, hice sin permiso lo que siempre hago, eres una persona nueva, y mi curiosidad es muy fuerte, y..y.. y lo siento por tocarte sin permiso- me decía escondida y con voz nerviosa.

-No..ehem… No te preocupes, solo me impresiono, no hay problema pequeña- le conteste lo más tranquilo que pude.

-No soy una niña, ni una pequeña, que tengo ya 19 años, pude casarme hace más de 5 años- contesto enojada, - Pero está bien, te disculpo porque me disculpaste, pasa y ponte cómodo, veo que estas muy lastimado, preparare un brebaje para ti- siguió con un cambio de actitud enorme.

Entre a la cabaña y me senté en un sillón con reposaderas en forma de brazos humanos, era extraño el lugar, se parecía más a la guarida de una bruja que a una curandera, cuando volvió con una olla de color negro, no pude evitar reírme y comentarle.

-De donde vengo parecerías una bruja en todos sus sentidos, jajaja, oh… ¿O Eres una Bruja?, o ¿Sabes hacer magia?- pregunte entusiasmado.

-No soy una bruja, aunque la gente me tacha de serlo y por eso estoy lejos del centro de la ciudad, y si se hacer magia, pero mucha gente piensa que la magia para curar a alguien va en contra de las enseñanzas del gran sacerdote- me contesto deprimida.

-Woah woah, Espera Lima, ¿sabes hacer magia para curar?- le pregunte mientras le sostenía las manos. – Lima hazlo, cúrame, quiero ver la magia blanca, ¿utilizas mana para ello?, o ¿absorbes las partículas de magia?, ¿tomara de mis células de regeneración?, ¿o es temporal?, ¿se recupera el tejido naturalmente?, ¿o utilizas espíritus para hacerlo? - y así continúe haciendo preguntas mientras Lima, intentaba soltarse de mí, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al final la solté y me disculpe por mi arranque de preguntas, a lo cual ella se rio, y me dijo que era igual a ella cuando sentía curiosidad por algo.

-siéntate Elliot- me dijo.

De repente un aroma lleno la habitación, y un color blanco apareció en sus manos, sus ojos se tornaron de color escarlata, y tocando mi cabeza exclamo, Sana, sentí como si un líquido se concentrara en mi cabeza y el dolor desapareció al instante se ese lugar, así fue paso a paso hacia mis brazos, y mi cuerpo, pronto el dolor había desaparecido y las heridas se habían curado, incluso mis nudillos volvían a estar bien, al terminar Lima cayo de rodillas y con expresión cansada levanto el dedo pulgar en señal de finalizado, me pare y la iba a tomar en brazos para sentarla cuando una pantalla apareció frente a mí.

' Magia blanca de nivel 1, Recuperación de Prana, palabra de activación Sana, Desea aprender la magia Si/No? '


	11. Chapter 5b

5b

Tras salir del baño un vestido de color blanco me esperaba en mi habitación, igualmente decorada con jade por todos lados, me coloque el vestido pero me sentía incomoda sin ropa interior, había lavado toda mi ropa y se estaba secando, agradecía la vestimenta, pero debería de encontrar algún sastre al día siguiente para conseguir ropa más cómoda y a la medida.

La habitación podría considerarse pequeña para un dragón, pero para mí era extenso y gigantesco, pero la zona en la que me acomodaba era pequeña ya que todo allí acababa de ser construido, con la magia moldeadora que me comento Arget más temprano.

Una silla alta con almohadillas y una cama circular hecha de puro colchón, decidí sentarme en la silla y suspire por el día largo, tratando de procesar todo lo que había sucedido, parecía más tiempo del que realmente había pasado, volví a suspirar, y recordé el caos que sucedió, las bestias del bosque, y haber perdido a Elliot, encontrarme con nada menos que Dragones de verdad, y que ellos me consideraran un superior me ponía nerviosa, el rey Roslarb, esperaba mucho de mí, y no sabía si podría estar a la altura de lo que me pedían.

Levante la mano y apunte hacia la ventana, puse mi mano en forma de pistola y dije Bang, haciendo el ademan de disparar, pero una bola de energía se creó frente a mi dedo y voló en forma de disparo explotando la ventana y dejando un agujero enorme, me asuste, y pronto dos dragones entraron por el agujero transformándose en forma humana, y hacienda una reverencia me preguntaron si algo me había molestado y si podían hacer algo para arreglarlo, tras negarme ellos se retiraron al arreglar la pared con su magia moldeadora.

Tenía un poder muy grande dentro de mí, y aun no sabía controlarlo, me hice una nota mental de pedirle ayuda a Arget al día siguiente, me recosté en la cama y el cansancio me golpeo rápido.

Tuve un sueño, Elliot se encontraba peleando con un chico de cabello oscuro, y alto, tenía unos ojos grises y usaba una espada con gran destreza, la pelea fue extensa y vi cómo le quebraban más de un arma a Elliot, intente llamarlo, pero fue en vano, de pronto sus pensamientos nublaron el lugar.

Clara, debo encontrarla…

Este tipo no me vencerá…

Mis atributos deberían de subir de nivel pronto…

Porque no puedo tocarlo…

Maldita sea…

Debo encontrar a Clara…

El sueño se desvaneció cuando Elliot quedo inconsciente, y quede en completa oscuridad, de repente un color rojo se ilumino en el horizonte, y una explosión me lanzo hacia atrás…

Desperté en la cama, un sudor frio recorrió mi frente, y las lágrimas habían caído mientras dormía, me levante y un vestigio de esperanza se formó en mí, Elliot estaba a salvo y me estaba buscando, pero yo también debía de poner de mi parte, entre al baño asignado y me coloque la ropa interior y unas zapatillas de color perla, la cual sospeche que estaban hechas de eso mismo, pero descarte esa idea, ya que podría darme un infarto si sabía que pisaba perlas cada vez que daba un paso.

Caminando por el Castillo, y gracias a las ubicaciones que los dragones de la guardia me indicaban llegue a un prado por el lateral, en el cual había dragones practicando golpear objetos a la distancia, me quede observándolos.

Ellos abrían la boca y un hilo de color verde tomaba forma antes de ser disparado en forma de látigo y al llegar al objetivo se enredaba y destruía el objeto.

Un dragón con una cicatriz me miro y adoptando una forma humana se acercó a mí.

-Señorita Halo Blanco- hizo una reverencia. –Es un honor tenerla en el salón de prácticas, desea usted liberar un poco de energía o frustración – me pregunto aun con la cabeza baja.

-Hmm… frustración… quizá debería de hacerlo – Hable a mí misma.

\- Mi nombre es Belian, y soy el encargado de manejar este lugar, permítame un momento para acomodar los objetivos – Me dijo con una sonrisa, y alcance a verle colmillos a pesar de tener forma humana.

\- ¡No!, espera Belian, no creo poder disparar, al parecer mi poder es grande y no quiero dañar nada – le dije con un dejo de pena, puesto que ayer ya había destruido parte del Castillo.

\- Señorita Halo Blanco, permítame colocarle los objetivos y este lugar de entrenamiento está hecha para el uso rudo, el mismo Rey confecciono el Orihalcon de las paredes. – Dijo Belian mientras se golpeaba el pecho orgulloso con la mano izquierda.

La palabra Orihalcon me sonaba conocida, pero no podía ubicarla, así que desistí en ello, Belian tardo aproximadamente dos minutos en colocar varios objetivos a una distancia de casi 100 metros.

Al informarme que estaba listo, todos los dragones que estaban practicando, tomaron forma humana, y se conglomeraron detrás de mí, mirando expectantes mi práctica, lo cual me puso nerviosa porque no creía atinarle a ningún objetivo desde aquí, pero las palabras de Belian resonaron en mi cabeza, Frustración.

Apunte con mi mano derecha en forma de pistola y dije Bang 4 veces y las cuatro veces la esfera se formó y se disparó hacia el frente.

[Asignando Objetivo, Redireccionando Disparo]

Cuatro explosiones sucedieron a la vez y una montaña de humo se formó frente a nosotros, al disiparse vi los objetivos completamente destruidos y también vi un agujero en el piso donde estaban.

-¿Eh? Que fue esa voz – Voltee a mirar a los demás para ver si alguien había hablado.

Belian se acercó a mí, el color ocre de su piel brillaba de una forma extraña, sus músculos se marcaban al agacharse y acercarse a mi odio, Inmediatamente me sonroje, podía sentir su respiración encima mío, Belian sonriendo me dijo. - no te contengas, suéltalo todo-

Algo dentro de mí se activó y al mirar otra vez hacia los objetivos, abrí la mano y me sostuve la otra por la muñeca, una esfera del mismo tamaño se formó al frente, pero aun no terminaba.

[Generando acumulación de energía].

Comencé a gritar y la esfera creció al tamaño de una pelota de baseball.

[Acumulación de energía en aumento].

Grite más y la esfera creo al tamaño de una pelota de football, los pies se me entumieron y el brazo se sentía pesado.

[Atención acumulación extra generara una absorción de la energía de los aliados].

Comencé a agitarme y sentí mucho cansancio, apreté los dientes, e intente aventar la bola de energía como si la soltara, y esta voló al instante los 100 metros, al hacer contacto con el objetivo una explosión se formó, desde lejos pude ver la columna de fuego que había creado, y varios dragones se cayeron de la impresión y del impulso del viento.

[Atención el exceso de energía impidió la redirección y asignación de objetivos].

La voz nuevamente se había escuchado, parece que solo yo podía oírla, y me pregunte si era parte de mis poderes adquiridos.

[Respuesta, La voz es una entidad enviada por el para ayudar a cumplir los objetivos que el Libro de y mantener el equilibrio del mundo].

'Tienes voluntad propia' pensé hacia la entidad.

[Respuesta, No. La entidad no tiene voluntad ni personalidad individual].

'Eso te hace un Aud**or de la realidad' volví a pensar hacia la entidad.

[Ese es un concepto de un mundo alterno, pero si gusta referirse a la entidad como tal es aceptable].

-Por la Dragón Madre- exclamo Belian, lo que hizo que pusiera mi atención a lo que sucedía.

Casi 3 minutos tardo el humo en disolverse, al terminar de hacerlo, pudimos ver un agujero en la pared.

Todos los dragones me miraron y haciendo una reverencia grupal, me aplaudieron por la demostración.

La puerta se abrió y Arget entro al lugar, tan pronto como lo hizo, Belian se acercó y con un brillo en los ojos le dijo. – La pared era la de Orihalco-

Arget simplemente abrió la boca y me miró fijamente, - Tenemos que ver a padre, ven conmigo-


	12. Chapter 6a

6a

Rápidamente presione que "Si", y espere la notificación de aprendido. No podía creer lo fácil que fue aprender magia en este lugar, y lo mejor de todo magia curativa, esto podría ayudarme demasiado.

Una ventana se abrió.

'Magia blanca nivel 1 aprendida, exp 0%'  
'Magia blanca recuperación de prana, esta magia permite al usuario acelerar las partículas de prana que rodean el aura y aliviar dolores y cortes en el usuario, esta puede ser usada personal y en otros, el gasto de prana es equitativo al usarse en otro cuerpo'  
'Activación con la palabra sana, uso de prana 30 por cada herida grave'

-¿Que es prana? – Dije en voz alta.

-El prana es la energía que nos rodea, podría decirse que es la magia de la cual poseemos - Lima se había levantado y recargándose en el sillón me miraba con el cabello caído.

-¿Así que prana es magia, o mana? – comente confuso.

Otra pantalla apareció.

'Prana, también conocido como Mana, Magia, Puntos de Magia, MP, energía mágica, esencia'  
'Desea actualizar su estado con alguna de estas palabras'

Las palabras clave se iluminaron, esperando a que presionara alguna, elegí MP, el equivalente a Puntos de Magia, ya que me era más familiar el concepto.

Mire el dato MP, y me pregunte si podía ver mi estado y el HP y MP, dije en voz alta – Abrir pantalla de estado –

Una Pantalla del tamaño de un cuaderno se abrió ante mí con la siguiente información.

Estado:  
Nombre: Elliot ***** *******  
Edad: 20 EXP: 0  
Titulo: Yusha (Modificar) Siguiente Nv: 60  
Nivel: 1 HP: 85/85 MP: 0/25  
STR 14 VIT 22  
INT 25 WIS 11  
AGI 35 LCK 90  
Pts: 0 Bonus: Velocidad de Entrenamiento con espada X2  
Héroe invocado, despojado de sus poderes, gran capacidad de aprendizaje.

Habilidades: (Abrir) Inventario: (Abrir)  
Sistema: (Bloqueado Requiere Nv 60) Relaciones: (Bloqueado Requiere Nv 20)  
Maestro: (Ninguno) Alumno: (Ninguno)  
Party: (Ninguno) Invocación: (Ninguno) 

Me quede confuso, -¿Como que 20 años?, se supone que yo tengo 28, ¿rejuvenecí al ser invocado a este mundo alterno? - Suspire largamente, y mirando a Lima exclame "Identificar".

Una pantalla se abrió: "Lima, Curandera y Bruja del Pueblo, Usuaria de Magia Blanca"

Lima me miro extrañada, - Que estas intentando hacer – Me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-No, yo.. esque…- Respire. – Mira, una de mis habilidades es identificar las cosas con tan solo decir eso, y pensé que podría ver cuánto poder mágico tenías. – Le respondí apenado.

Lima abrió mucho los ojos, y con voz apurada me dijo, - ¿Has visto tu valor de Magia numéricamente?, po..po..podrías decírmelo –

\- Ahm Claro, Tengo 25 de Puntos de Magia y 25 de Ataque mágico. – Pero no sé si sea mucho, por eso intente identificarte para ver qué tanta diferencia tenia.

Lima dejo de mirarme y se puso las manos sobre la boca y empezó a murmurar. – Así que la teoría es correcta, la magia tiene un valor numérico, y si a eso vamos podría considerarse que la resistencia, también debería de tener un puntaje, basándonos en eso, podríamos hacer una escalera de poder, con todos los del reino, y así poder asignar misiones sin tanto riesgo de muerte, y acomodar a los equipos más balanceados, o igual y a alguien superior, para evitar las muertes, así podríamos incluso saber cuánta magia podría realizarse sin miedo al desgaste mental, y la muerte por derroche mágico, esta teoría podría conocerse y a…. – Lima continuo como si yo no existiera, pero no quise interrumpirla, mi poder podría servir para hacer los gremios y las investigaciones mejor, debía descubrir como consultar el poder de los demás.

\- Y si… es porque no es un objeto, quizá identificar solo sirve con objetos y por eso me dio una descripción como si de algo se tratara y no de la persona en sí –

-¿como podría obtener esa información – Cruce las manos y mientras Lima seguía en su mundo, me concentre en que podía hacer.

Una ventana se ilumino arriba de mí.

´Aprendiendo nueva habilidad; Creada a partir del deseo de ********** y cuantificar el poder de alguien más´

Murmure – El deseo de… de que… Obtener, mejorar, ver, observar, creer, examinar, clarificar.. – dije en voz alta varias palabras, hasta que una Ilumino la ventana y esta cambio.

'Nueva habilidad aprendida, Examinar, Creada a partir del deseo de Examinar y cuantificar el poder de alguien más'

'Examinar nivel 1 aprendida'

-Así que las habilidades podían ser creadas por conveniencia o por deseo, eso es interesante.- me gire a ver a Lima, y señalándola exclame "Examinar".

Una pantalla apareció.

Estado:  
Nombre: ***** ******* Alias: Lima  
Título: Maga Blanca (*****) Nv: 9  
HP: 215/215 MP: 140/240

No había mas información, y su nombre aparecía en secreto, supongo que tendría que preguntarle, pero mejor lo dejaría para después, había cosas más importantes.

-240 de MP- Dije en voz alta.

Lima se detuvo en su murmullo, y volteando a verme me dijo – ¿Perdón?-

-Tus puntos mágicos son de 240, acabo de encontrar como verlo, no me dice tu poder mágico.- Le conteste.

Lima me abrazo y me dijo - Entonces tengo casi 10 veces tu poder mágico, ¡Yusha!, esto es grandioso, este poder es asombroso, deberíamos mostrárselo a todos… digo si tú estás de acuerdo. - Me soltó apenada, y tomo su cabello con la mano izquierda.

-Si crees que puede ayudar a que la gente muera menos, creo que podría ser bueno – le comente desviando la mirada y claramente sonrojado. (Me golpee mentalmente por hacerlo, Clara es la única chica en mi vida).

-Excelente mañana mismo podríamos ir al gremio de aventureros e informar de este descubrimiento, aunque sería bueno subir tu nivel, no se cuanta magia necesites para ver la magia cuantificada de cada quien, no vayas a tener un shock de deficiencia de prana y morir en el acto, eso sería catastrófico, aunque viendo que puedes checar tu poder mágico podrías cuidarte de eso o quizás… - Lima siguió hablando consigo misma.

Abrí nuevamente mi ventana de estado, y observe mi MP, esta seguía en 0 así que el examinar no ocupaba MP, al parecer tampoco contaba con un % para subirla, igual que identificar era una habilidad nata, pero esta si tenía un nivel, toque la pantalla sobre MP, se abrió una segunda pantalla con las estadísticas del mismo.

'Puntos de Magia 0 de 25, % de recuperación 1% por 1 minuto'

Eso me daría una recuperación de 1 punto cada 4 minutos, eso significa que mientras más MP tenga, recuperare más por minuto, si en el entrenamiento de mañana me curo cada hora y media, aunque viendo cuanta magia tuvo que ocupar Lima, posiblemente no tengo el nivel necesario aun, para usarla como corresponde.

-…eso lograría que progresara hasta cierto punto nuestro sistema, ¿no estás de acuerdo Elliot?, así que entonces mañana me acompañarías al gremio por tu registro oficial y para dar a conocer el descubrimiento de mi hipótesis- Lima había seguido hablando todo el tiempo y me miraba expectante.

Decidí aceptar ya que lo que ahora necesitaba era más conocimiento de la gente, del lugar y de cómo podría ir a buscar a Clara.

\- Bueno Lima, me tengo que retirar, debo encontrar un lugar para dormir, y disculpa pero no te puedo pagar el curarme, espero que cuando salga de los entrenamientos me pueda costear el pago de curar mis heridas, espero que me puedas apoyar en esperarme a ello - Allí estaba lo peor de todo, se me olvido que no tenía dinero al menos no del que se usara en este lugar, así que esperaba que Lima aceptara el abrirme una "cuenta", aunque viendo la situación de que iba a ayudarle con mi habilidad al día siguiente podría no cobrarme.

-¿No tienes donde quedarte?, duerme aquí, y así mañana vamos juntos al gremio-

-¿eh?... ¿ah?... no, Lima este... ah… 0/0-

-No hay problema, aunque no tengo cama, tendrías que dormir en el suelo, esa pila de libros esta cómoda, o en el sillón, yo me quedare en el estudio que aún tengo que terminar las pociones de mañana, y con respecto a la tarifa por curarte, como no fue con brebaje serán 15 monedas chicas de bronce-

La vergüenza que tuve se desvaneció tan pronto ella mostro el desinterés, aunque eso era lo mejor que podía suceder, ciertamente Lima era totalmente mi tipo de chica, y su cara con sus pecas acentuaban más la perfección de su cabello escarlata, pero Clara tenia prioridad. – ah Lima debo ir a los establos al alba que Farlan quiere que siga entrenando, prometo que en mi descanso, iré contigo al gremio y aprovechare a usar de nuevo tu magia blanca – desvié la mirada, temiendo por mi cuerpo al día siguiente.

-¡Oh!, está bien, entonces mejor te espero, llegas aquí, realmente no me gusta mucho estar con los guerreros, como veras por mi cabello prefiero la magia-

-¿Por tu cabello? –

-Oh es cierto, ¡tonta tonta!, no has de saber, te explico, en este mundo… woah que raro es decir este mundo, digo al saber que eres de otro mundo entonces los planos de la realid… cof cof… - Me miro sonrojada logrando que su cabeza pareciera un tomate gigante.

Sacudió la cabeza y continuo - En este mundo la afinidad por la magia se ve reflejada en el color de nuestro cabello, mientras más claro sea, más poder mágico y talento puedes llegar a tener, y mientras más oscuro tu afinidad por las armas es más grande, por eso tu que tienes el cabello negro, se ve que serás bueno con un arma, lo malo es que no puedes aprender magia elemental, solo magia que afecte el estado de a quien ataques, mi magia blanca es mal vista por arreglar el cuerpo como si fuera un ser celestial, esta magia es única y es aprendida solo por los "claros"-

~Así que se supone que no soy adepto a la magia, pero acabo de aprender la magia de curación, quizá esto será mejor guardármelo, hasta que sepa más sobre los tipos~ pensé para mí.

-Bueno eso es decepcionante- exclame dejándome caer en el sillón de las manos. – Me hubiera gustado aprender magia como Explosión o el Mer*, o quizá el Dr*g Sl*ave, el Med*r**-

Al instante apareció un mensaje en una pantalla.  
'Nivel mágico no suficiente para aprender las magias deseadas'

Sonreí para mí, eso significa que si puedo usar esas magias, aun me falta mucho por aprender.

-Bueno Lima entonces te dejo trabajar, que los brebajes deben de tener su creación algo complicada – Le dije.

-Si… sería bueno empezar con eso, entonces descansa Elliot – Lima se dio la vuelta y un sonido interrumpió nuestra platica.

GROOOOWWWWL…

Mire asombrado a Lima y cuando ella volteo evite mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Tienes hambre Yusha?- sosteniendo la risa con la mano izquierda me miraba.

-No…No sé de qué estas hablando Lima –

\- Tengo sopa de alas de mur…"ESTA BIEN"- La interrumpí.

-Lima muchas gracias aceptare tu comida, pero no quiero saber de qué está hecha, si acaso te debo más monedas por la comida con gusto las pagare, pero te vuelvo a pedir, no quiero saber de qué está hecha…-

Lima se fue riéndose a otro cuarto y volvió con un cuenco decorado con líneas verdes y azules.

-Provecho Yusha- me lo dio y se fue a ir.

~Ok Elliot… no hay más comida y estas en otro mundo, da gracias que no morirás de hambre, es sopa de pollo… es sopa de pollo... es sopa de pollo…~ me dije repetidas veces mientras comía la sopa con carne.

-¿TE GUSTO EL MURCIELAGO? – Grito Lima desde el otro cuarto.

-MALDITA SEA LIMA – Le grite también.

Con lágrimas mentales me maldije por venir a comer a la casa de una bruja… Espero que mañana Farlan me invite algo mejor que sopa de murciélago… demonios…


	13. Chapter 6b

6b

Mientras caminaba tras Arget, la culpa empezó a abrumarme, me habían dicho que no había ningún problema, pero al parecer la pared era algo importante, suspire apesumbrada, y levante la mirada, el príncipe andaba a mi paso, sin acelerar, pero no bajaba en ningún momento el ritmo, dando a entender que había prisa, pero que no me iba a hacer correr para alcanzarlo, por lo cual le agradecí el gesto.

Llegamos a la sala del trono, al abrir las puertas, el interior había cambiado radicalmente, ya no era un espacio amplio sin nada, ahora tenían banners colgando, y una mesa circular de color Jade brillaba en el centro, junto con sus sillas del mismo color, todas con ornamentas de roble floreciendo por sobre la recargadera, parecían árboles que habían nacido de esa manera, y me pregunte si habían de alguna manera generado tales árboles para que crecieran en forma de silla y con el Jade combinado.

Roslarb se encamino en su forma humana, esta vez llevaba una túnica de color blanco, con listones parecidos a lianas enroscadas en ella, daban la sensación de que también habían crecido en la tela.

-Bienvenida Halo Blanco, por favor toma asiento- dijo el, extendiendo la mano y ofreciéndome cabecera de la mesa.

Tome mi vestido por los lados e intente hacer alguna reverencia, y me acerque a la silla pero me senté en el lateral, la cabeza de la mesa, era del Rey y no podría sentarme allí, por más poder que tenga dentro mío.

-Arget, a que se debe tanto alboroto, Citra vino muy apurado solicitando la audiencia en la sala del trono-

-Disculpe por el apuro padre, pero creo que era imperativo informarle de esto cuanto antes-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del príncipe, abrió la boca, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna, el bajo la mirada y al levantarla nuevamente exclamo.

-Clara ha destruido la pared de entrenamiento, con tan solo una bola de energía.

Roslarb levanto sus pobladas cejas, y dijo. – ¿La de Orihalco?-

-Esa misma padre-

El rey me miro asombrado, puso ambas manos en la mesa con un golpe y se levantó mientras se tocaba su barba, en este momento yo tenía la mirada entre mis manos, sabía que era una pared importante y yo la había destruido sin más, pero ellos tenían la culpa, me habían dicho que me desahogara yo que iba a saber que podía destruirla desde tan lejos.

-Lo siento por destruir su pared…- exclame con voz baja.

El rey me volteo a ver de inmediato. –Halo Blanco, no te disculpes, el Orihalco si es escaso, pero nuestra emoción quizá tomo un mal camino, no estamos enojados, sino extasiados, tu poder es más grande del que pensamos, los únicos capaces de destruir el Orihalco son los descendientes de los Dioses, hasta el héroe invocado no puede dañarlo a menos que posea un arma del mismo material, y aun mas, destruirla con magia –

-Es fantástico Clara, con ese poder, ganar las batallas de la Gran Caída será una voltereta aérea- Arget levanto las manos y estas se transformaron en su forma de dragón.

-¿Entonces no debo de pagar por la pared?- dije con miedo.

-En absoluto Halo Blanco, te lo dije ayer, somos tus seguidores y sirvientes, lo juramos bajo la palabra de la Dragón Madre, tu palabra es nuestra voluntad, pero permítenos guiarte para obtener el control supremo y recuperar a tu pareja.-

-Clara yo tengo una idea, al ver tu poder, siento que se ilumino el camino hacia nuestra victoria, y también encontrar a Elliot, pero quizá no te guste al principio lo que voy a decir pero por favor escúchame hasta el final-

Arget se sentó frente a mí y prosiguió – En este mundo el poder rige las reglas, nosotros los dragones nos distanciamos y creamos nuestras utopías, pero siempre separados unos de otros, las costumbres son viejas y difíciles de eliminar, los fantasmas, los demonios, los elementales, los espíritus y los gigantes, acordamos no meternos en los asuntos de los demás, todos ellos son seres con los que se puede razonar, pero los hounds y los Wyverns son Bestias sin inteligencia y solo buscan la guerra y alimento para ellos mismos, los que debiste enfrentar fuera de la fortaleza fueron hounds, estos pueden adoptar la forma de tu más grande miedo, y los Wyverns son los llamados Dragones Sin brazos, ellos son poderosos, y grandes, sus alas pueden hacer explotar el aire cuando vuelan a velocidades irreales, mi idea Clara es la siguiente.-

El príncipe se levantó y abriendo las manos, (estas se transformaron en forma dragón-humanoide, decidí llamarla transformación dragonica) proclamo – Solo debes convertirte en la próxima Reina Demonio y unificar todo el mundo, conquista a todas las razas y marcharemos hacia la gran caída para ganar esta guerra de una vez, y así terminar con este suplicio infinito-

Un silencio se cernió sobre la mesa, me quede mirando al príncipe, este respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos brillaban, las manos dragonicas centelleaban a la luz, su cabello se había despeinado y su sonrisa anunciaba a la locura, hice una mueca y mire al Rey, él estaba con los ojos cerrados y tocaba su barba, respiraba tranquilamente evaluando la situación, el abrió un ojo y me miro expectante, ambos me miraban fijamente.

Rompí el silencio. – Conquistar todo el mundo… ¿cómo me ayudara a encontrar a Elliot?-

El Rey fue el que respondió. – Demandándolo… -

Lo mire más confusa que antes y el prosiguió -Tras conquistar la vanguardia y eliminar a los líderes enemigos, se daría a conocer tu identidad y demandaras por el humano llamado Elliot, aunque si ambos fueron invocados el estará en las líneas frontales, así que antes del enfrentamiento deberíamos de poder hacer alguna diplomacia para que él se una a nuestra causa, y solo derramar la sangre necesaria para la prosperidad de nuestro mundo-

Ciertamente era una idea prometedora, pero igual sentía que liderar a todo el mundo solo te crea más enemigos en la espalda, que los que tienes que enfrentar en el frente, pero ya había decidió mi camino, si tenía que salvar este mundo o eliminar un mundo, lo haría para encontrarlo.

[Abriendo el primer Capítulo del Libro de - Nace La Reina Demonio]  
[Se ha completado el 1% del Libro de , capitulo 1/12]

-Acepto gobernar este mundo, ¿por dónde comenzamos? – Me levante y mire a ambos con una sonrisa.

El rey y el príncipe cerraron los ojos sonriendo y emitían un aura de satisfacción y agradecimiento.

-Creo que podríamos empezar con los clanes de los dragones, tras confirmar el apoyo de ellos, intentaremos ir por las demás razas, Padre hay que enviar un comunicado para una reunión e informar que la gran caída se acerca.-

-Arget, ve junto a Leanna, Yurem, Wingrem, Soalo, Rudeo, Poenz y Hirean, convoquen a los 8 clanes cuanto antes, mientras tanto haré que vistan a Halo Blanco con ropa apropiada para una Reina, y… tráeme a Calgary libéralo-

-A sus órdenes Padre- tras decir esto se transformó en dragón y salió por detrás del trono.

-Rey Roslarb, me ha llamado Halo Blanco todo el tiempo, ¿es por mi magia?-

-Sí, es por tu magia, te molesta acaso ¿qué te llame así?, te ofrezco mis disculpas.-

-No, no, no es por eso, pero acaso planea traer toda mi ropa de color blanco, porque si seré la reina del mundo de los demonios, no importa el color de mi magia, yo quiero ropa negra, y tengo ideas del diseño para ello, quisiera una audiencia con los sastres para confeccionarla-

-Así será, mi señora – El rey hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se retiró convertido en dragón por detrás del trono.

Por fin tenía un plan para encontrarlo, y ser Reina de un mundo, esto podría ser divertido, me imagino la cara de Elliot cuando vea que gobierno a todos los demonios, sonreí y me levante de mi silla, me deje caer en la cabeza de la mesa y tomando la copa que estaba en la mesa, grite.

-SALUD-.


	14. Chapter 7a - Llamada y Entrenamiento

7a

Abrí los ojos lentamente, al parecer me había quedado dormido en el estudio, seguía oscuro, así que debía ser temprano, aún tenía tiempo para relajarme e ir al trabajo tranquilamente, Clara no me había hablado para irme a la cama, quizá no quiso molestarme o trabajó hasta tarde, estire los brazos y me troné el cuello, dormir en el sillón no era bueno, me dolía la espalda y el cuello, me levante y adormilado, me dirigí a la cocina para tomar agua, pero algo me hizo tropezar y por poco caí.

Intente identificar que me había hecho caer, y vi un montón de libros amontonados en el suelo, una luz roja me llamo la atención, estaba en una esquina de la habitación y parecía… ¿fuego? mire a mi alrededor vi que estaba en algo parecido a una cabaña, mis recuerdos me atacaron en el momento, y lo que pensaba que era un sueño, se materializo.

-¡Woah!- exclame al darme cuenta que estaba en la cabaña de Lima, y el día anterior no había sido una mentira.

-¿Sucede algo Elliot?- se escuchó en el otro cuarto.

-¡No!, espera Si… espera aghh, lo siento Lima no quería despertarte, solo que pensé que el día de ayer había sido un sueño, y… ugh –

-No te preocupes, no he dormido- dijo Lima, mientras sonreía y levantaba el pulgar.

-Eso no es para sentirse orgullosa, pero bueno… -

-Aun no es el alba, creo que en tiempo seria 1 vela para que empiece a cantar el gallo-

Saque mi celular y vi la hora, '5:30' –Así que el alba es a las 6:30, si tomamos el tiempo de una vela en 1 hora, o quizás media hora y es a las 6 –

-¿Elliot? –

-¿Si?, ¿Qué sucede Lima? –

-Q… q… ¿qué es eso? – su mirada brillaba de la emoción, al ver el celular, me dio la impresión de que hasta babeaba por saber que era.

-Ah… si… supongo que el celular no existe en este mundo, aunque es algo que tiene tecnología especial, no creo que sirva de mucho Lima, tiene un tipo de batería y por lo visto se va a terminar dentro de poco, le queda solo el 20%, imagina que es como tus puntos de mana, pero para volver a llenar esta batería necesito un enchufe eléctrico, y no creo que un lugar como este con iluminación con velas tenga tal tecnología – No quise explicarle para que funcionaba, puesto que la batería se terminaría y sería inservible en poco tiempo.

-¿Para qué es utilizado principalmente este aparato?- se acercó a mirarlo detenidamente con mucho interés.

-Hmm… explicándolo en pocas palabras es un teléfono, es un medio de comunicación con el que puedes conectarte con otra persona que tenga uno i... gu… al… ¡OH POR DIOS!- grite al darme cuenta lo estúpido que había sido.

-¿Qué sucede?- exclamo asustada.

-¡Lo siento Lima calla por un momento!-

Tome el celular y marque rápidamente el número de Clara, mis manos temblaban al esperar un mensaje de que no podía conectar la llamada, el segundo después de darle al botón de marcado se me hizo eterno, un nudo en el estómago se formó, y mi estrés subío rápidamente, y el primer sonido fue un tono.

-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡Entro la llamada! ¡Esto es genial!, vamos vamos vamos ¡contesta! –

Lima me miraba preocupada, pero no intento hablarme por el momento.

El tono se detuvo y el teléfono conecto la llamada, se escuchó silencio del otro lado, estaba posiblemente hablando con Clara.

-¿Bueno? ¿Clara?, ¿estas bien?, dime ¿dónde estás?-

-¿Cariño? Oh vamos, estúpida cosa conéctate con ella, déjame hablar con ella-

-Niña, voy a rescatarte, lo juro, no sé dónde te encuentras, pero juro que voy a encontrarte, lo prometo, tu sabes que mis promesas no se rompen, te encontrare y saldremos de esta, tú lo sabes amor, tu sabes que podemos salir de esto, por favor no te rindas, te encontrare, juro que te encontrare.

-KZZZ#"%$#El%$&$%&$LI")(#!$OT- Un ruido casi hace que aleje la bocina pero continúe escuchando

-Si puedes escucharme, lo prometo, no sé dónde estamos pero te encontrare y podremos estar juntos amor, y volveremos a casa-

-KZZZZZZZ Juro que te encontrare… Elliot KZZZZZZZ… tuut tuut-

La llamada se cortó.

-Era ella… se encontraba bien, pude escuchar su voz, ella está buscándome también-

Rápidamente intente marcarle otra vez, pero la llamada ya no entro, me mandaba directo a buzón, deje de intentar marcarle y apague el celular antes de que la batería se gastara más de lo que ya tenía.

-jeje…jajajaja- comencé a reír y Lima me miro cada vez más y más preocupada.

No pudo más y rompió su silencio - ¿Elliot?

-Lo siento pequeña – suspire y me relaje por fin. – Acabo de llamar a Clara, mi nov… prometida, ella estaba conmigo antes de que fuera invocado a este mundo, y nos separamos en el portal cuando fuimos invocados, mi objetivo no es salvarlos de la gran caída principalmente, sino encontrarla a ella- le confesé a Lima, mi objetivo.

Lima me miro, y suspiro mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera. –Bueno, esas son buenas noticias, pero no podrás encontrarla si no te haces más fuerte, me alegra que tengas esperanza, ya casi es tiempo de que sea el alba, deberías de alistarte para ir a entrenar en los establos, yo por mi parte termine las pociones y los brebajes del día, así que debería de dormir-

Dicho esto me dio 3 frascos parecidos a un tubo de ensayo tapados con un corcho, con una sustancia de color rojo.

-¿Lima, estas son pociones de HP?-

Exclame "identificar".

'Pequeña poción de recuperación de vida, recuperación 50 HP.'

-¡Woah! Muchas gracias Lima, y recuperan bastante-

-Oh así que también puedes ver el porcentaje que cura mis pociones- me dijo sonriendo orgullosa, -estas son especiales para ti, las hice manualmente y no con la síntesis, deberías de saber que soy 'adepta' en alquimia, y puedo realizar medicamentos mejores que los que les doy a las tiendas-

Esto podrá ayudarme a seguir adelante con el entrenamiento de Farlan.

-Por cierto Lima, donde está el baño, me gustaría limpiarme antes de ir a entrenar-

-¿Por qué te limpiarías en el baño?, el baño es para pues… hacer del baño, tu sabes expulsar lo innecesario-

Un pensamiento horrible me asalto.

-Lima… ¿cómo se bañan aquí?-

-Si te refieres a limpiarse, usamos cubetas de agua del rio y nos enjuagamos con ellas, para eliminar los olores-

-¡Maldita sea¡, estúpidos multiversos medievales, que no conocen el jabón, ni el shampoo, supongo que tampoco tendrás rasuradoras, ni navajas especiales, o detergente para limpiar la ropa, ¡aghhhh!-

Pude ver la cara de emoción de Lima al nombrar las palabras como jabón y shampoo.

-¡OK!, Actualizare las misiones que debo de tener, escucha bien Lima, Primero, debo encontrar a Clara. Segundo, debo encontrar la manera de hacer un enchufe y crear la electricidad, vamos a renovar este mundo. Tercero, y prioritario, crear shampoo y jabones para bañarme y limpiarme tranquilamente para no sufrir con esta peste que tengo. Cuarto, ir a la guild para enseñarles a todos sobre los puntos de magia y ver la manera de crear una 'party' en la cual pueda confiar. Y quinto, saber si existen las especias en este mundo para poder cocinar decentemente, y no comer nuevamente murciélago-

Nombre mis objetivos a corto plazo, y una pantalla se abrió enfrente mío, con el siguiente formato.

QUEST

"Artículos de limpieza"  
"Escuela para el gremio"  
"Especias"  
"El mundo comienza a cambiar, se crea la electricidad"

Alargue mi mano y abrí cada una de las misiones que estaban en pantalla, y pude ver que daban objetos relacionados a la misión, y experiencia, así como un apartado de fama y relaciones.

"Artículos de limpieza"  
La necesidad de un programa de limpieza para mejorar la sanidad del pueblo.  
Exp: 20  
Rank: 1  
Objetos: Receta Shampoo / Receta Jabón  
Fama: 200  
Relaciones: +50 (Mujeres) +20 (Hombres)

"Escuela para el Gremio"  
Las misiones de los aventureros se han vuelto difíciles al no saber el rango de la magia que pueden usar los equipos.  
Exp: 120  
Rank: 2  
Objetos: 3 monedas pequeñas de plata  
Fama: 200  
Relaciones: +500 (Maestro del Gremio)

"Especias"  
La comida no tiene sabor sin especias, los chefs del mundo lo saben.  
Exp: 10  
Rank: 1  
Objetos: Titulo Aprendiz de Cocinero  
Fama: 50  
Relaciones: +20 (Miembros del Equipo)

"El mundo comienza a cambiar, se crea la electricidad"  
Muchos lo han intentado, pocos han logrado hacer evolucionar el mundo, ¿será el héroe invocado el que triunfe al fin?  
Rank: 10  
Exp: 5000  
Objetos: Planos de industria eléctrica  
Fama: 3500  
Relaciones: +3000 (Toda las ciudades)

-¡Woah!, al parecer obtuve algunas misiones- mire a Lima para decirle cuales eran, pero ya estaba recostada sobre unos libros dormida, sonreí y salí de la casa para ir a los establos, el sol estaba subiendo y pronto tendría que llegar con Farlan.

Mientras caminaba a mi destino, pensé en la misión de la electricidad, el rango para realizarla era muy alto comparado con las demás, y ninguna de las misiones me decía como podía completarlas, por lo pronto tratare de hacer una de ellas, para ver cómo funciona lo de obtener objetos especiales.

Al llegar a los establos intente guardar las pociones, pero temía que se rompieran en mis bolsillos. –ahh, ojala tuviera un inventario para guardar estas cosas… ¡! O quizás si lo tengo-

-Abrir inventario-

Una pantalla se abrió con 24 recuadros para meter objetos, me alegre de que funcionara, al parecer era un inventario dimensional y se pueden meter cosas más grandes, para transportar fácilmente, metí las 3 pociones y se acomodaron en 1 solo cuadro, saque mi cartera, el celular, el cargador del cel, el reproductor de música con los audífonos, las llaves de mi casa, del auto y las guarde en el inventario también.

Al cerrar el inventario recibí un golpe en el hombro.

-Sigues en las nubes novato- Farlan sonreía mientras abría los establos. –Me impresiona que llegaras antes que yo, Dorian llegara en poco así que estate preparado para hacer un entrenamiento de combate con el- entramos y nos dirigimos al lugar donde pelee con Dorian el día de ayer.

-Dorian me dijo que tenías buen movimiento de pies, no parecías un novato en cuanto a pelear, pero si para sostener un arma, o blandirla correctamente, así que comenzaremos con lo básico de como sostener una espada-

-Si he sostenido una espada, pero era de madera y era más delgada tenía solo un filo por la parte de enfrente y no por ambos lados-

-¿Era una katana con lo que entrenabas?-

-Algo parecido, pero si una katana, ¿entonces si tienen katanas en este mundo?-

-Existen katanas… pero son consideradas tesoros nacionales, ningún herrero sabe hacerlas, por lo que he escuchado su manera de hacer la hoja dura, filosa y delgada es algo extremadamente difícil de realizar, deberías de olvidarte de ellas, mejor aprende a utilizar este tipo, o quizá conozcas como hacerlas, entonces puedes dedicarte a eso-

No sabía como hacer una katana, pero su idea de hacer mi propia arma si me llamo la atención, quizá podría hacerme mi propio "Bo" o unos "tonfas" que eso si se usarlo, me imagino que algún herrero o un carpintero podrían ayudarme en hacer algunos, pero por mientras aprendería a usar una espada.

-Dejando eso de lado novato, la espada es como una extensión de tu cuerpo, piensa que es como tu brazo pero más largo, las Samidare se especializan en estocadas, y las espadas como la que usa Dorian se llaman Gladius, esas se especializan en cortes laterales y superiores, existen muchos tipos de armas, pero esas dos son en las que yo me especializo, sería bueno que aprendieras a usar ambas y no solo la Samidare-

-Entendido, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para aprender a usarlas-

-Excelente respuesta muchacho, entonces prepárate porque es más fácil enseñar atacando que con palabras, ponte aquel peto de metal y usa un casco por favor-

Una pantalla apareció frente a mí, con lo siguiente:

Farlan, Maestro del estilo Farlan, Instructor número 1 en el Reino Mythril.  
Aceptar como Maestro. SI / NO  
Bonus: Facilidad para aprender el Estilo Farlan, Entrenamiento X2 (Acumulativo con títulos)  
Skills: Corte Doble

Acepte a Farlan como Maestro.

-Skill… ¿Corte Doble?-

-¡woah! ¿Dónde escuchaste eso muchacho?-

-¡Eh! Ah, lo siento, apareció una pantalla donde dice que si acepto ser tu discípulo, y dice que si acepto me dará la habilidad de aprender este Skill llamado Corte Doble-

-¿Pantalla?-

-Oh… hmm… como podría explicarlo- Cruce mis brazos y ladee la cabeza para pensar en cómo podría explicar lo que era una pantalla.

Iba a explicarle con las manos cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

-Invitar Farlan a la Party-

Una pantalla apareció frente a Farlan con las palabras, 'Aceptar entrar en el equipo Si / No'

-¿Que rayos es esto muchacho? Está volando, ¿es magia?, ¿sabes hacer magia a pesar de tener el cabello negro?-

-No es magia (aunque si se hacer magia) es mi habilidad como héroe invocado, puedo hacer esto, y al parecer da beneficios, vamos acepta es mi pantalla de invitación al grupo, quizá pueda compartir mi título de héroe novato, y también mejorar tu habilidad con la espada jaja-

-Esto es extraño, pero te seguiré haber que sucede- Farlan presiono aceptar y encima de el apareció su estado.

Farlan di Molto Nv. 40  
HP: 20150/20150 MP: 30/30

-¡Woah Woah! ¿Farlan eres nivel 40?, eso es alto supongo, y tienes 20150 de HP, eso es demasiado, yo solo tengo…- Farlan me interrumpió -85…-

-Así que también aparece mi estado encima mío, cuando invito a la gente a la party, eso es buena información, tendré cuidado con ellos-

-Muchacho ¿Qué significa MP?-

-Ah… Puntos Mágicos-

-Entonces puedes hacer magia…-

-Para que lo sepas tú también tienes 30 de MP, así que no se si pueda hacer magia-

-Muchacho, esto es información super importante, podría cambiar los entrenamientos si se lo que posee cada uno de mis estudiantes, jejeje, ya sé cómo vas a pagar por tus lecciones novato, cuando lleguen los pupilos, debes de decirme cada uno de sus estados-

Planeaba hacer eso desde el principio, pero ya que él se ofrece a no cobrarme, que no es como si hubiera pensado que me iba a cobrar, pero al menos es un problema menos si realizo lo que me diga.

-Claro, no hay problema, pero debes de enseñarme también ese "Skill"-

-Corte Doble, también llamado Doublade, es una habilidad para elevar tu espíritu de pelea y manifestarlo en un surgimiento de poder al mover tu espada, solo funciona con las Gladius, así que la Samidare no te servirá para esto, observa-

-DOUBLADE- Farlan Grito y movió la espada en un corte de arriba hacia abajo, una energía de color azul envolvió la espada y rebano el espacio enfrente de él, incluso pude ver como generaba un corte en el suelo sin haberlo tocado, al instante de que bajo la espada esta subió con la misma velocidad y fuerza azul, pero el espacio de energía se elevó al cielo dejando la gladius intacta y de su color original.

Pude observar como Farlan tardo dos segundos en poder moverse, por lo visto la habilidad tenía el problema de un tiempo de enfriamiento de dos segundos antes de poder moverte de nuevo, lo mire de frente y pude ver como su MP había cambiado de 30 a 29. -¡Farlan! Utilizaste puntos mágicos para usar esa habilidad-

-¿En serio?, entonces no es espíritu de lucha, ¿sino magia?-

-Hmm no creo que sea magia Farlan, espíritu de lucha y resistencia pueden ser relativas, y la magia es como la energía vital, que se gasta-

-Muchacho ¿cuántos puntos utilicé?-

-Usaste 1 punto, eso quiere decir que podrías hacer la habilidad 29 veces más-

-29 veces eh… jeje jajajajaja, Así que por eso es que solo puedo usar el Doublade 30 veces al día, impresionante-

Una pantalla apareció.

Nuevo Skill Corte Doble Aprendido  
Palabra de activación 'DOUBLADE', Utiliza el espíritu de lucha para generar un corte de viento sobre un oponente lanzándolo por los aires tras cortarlo.  
Skill 0% Nivel 1 / 10 MP: 10 por uso

Tome una gladius y me puse frente a Farlan, mire hacia un lado vacío y grite – DOUBLADE- La espada brillo en color verde y sentí como mi brazo se movía solo a una velocidad increíble, escuche como el viento se cortaba y cuando pude darme cuenta de lo que hacia, mi brazo se elevó al cielo, y la fuerza me tumbo al suelo.

-Nada mal Yusha, así que tan solo tras verla una vez puedes realizarla, pero te falta mucho para dominarla por completo-

Me levante apenado, pero contento porque me había llamado Yusha.

-Creo que tengo talento entonces, quizá pueda terminar el entrenamiento antes de la semana- dije mientras me colocaba el peto y el casco.

-No tan sencillo novato, esto dura la semana completa, no es solo tu entrenamiento, sino también el de mis pupilos, pero me alegra que si podrás llevarles el ritmo- Farlan tomo una posición de ataque y me dijo con la mirada que adoptara la mía.

-Farlan, quiero que sepas que soy nivel 1, y no creo poder hacer un combate contra ti al 100%-

-No te preocupes novato, esto es solo el entrenamiento de la mañana, te necesito completo para el de mas tarde jajaja-

Terminando de decir eso, se lanzó hacia mí a una velocidad increíble y con su espada toco mi barbilla. –Muerto…-

-Otra vez novato-

Se alejó y se puso nuevamente en posición de ataque, mi cuerpo temblaba, un sudor frio y escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo instantáneamente, inconscientemente solté la espada y caí de rodillas, los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sentí como mi conciencia me abandonaba lentamente.

-AGGHHHH NOOO- Grite con todas mis fuerzas, y levante la mirada hacia Farlan, tome la espada y me levante aun temblando pero no quite mis ojos de los de él.

-Fiuuu- Farlan silbo. – Excelente muchacho, resististe mi sed de sangre, recuerda eso, puedes morir en cualquier momento, así que debes estar siempre alerta y convertir ese miedo en tu fortaleza, me alegra que no hayas vomitado y te hubieses desmayado, el primer paso está completo, comencemos el entrenamiento real-

-  
'Técnica de espada nivel 8, exp 17%'  
'Resistencia a los golpes, nivel 15, exp 32%, porcentaje de golpe absorbido 15.32%'  
'Resistencia a los cortes, nivel 6, exp 12%, porcentaje de corte absorbido 6.12%'

'Por el uso constante de practica +2 STR'  
'Por el uso constante de practica +5 AGI'  
'Por el uso constante de practica +1 VIT'  
'Por el uso constante de practica obtenido el título "Aprendiz de Farlan"'  
'Título Aprendiz de Farlan: STR+5 VIT+10 entrenamiento de Farlan X4'  
-

-Eso es todo por la mañana muchacho, bien hecho-

Farlan me había atacado por todos lados, durante lo que parecieron 4 horas, pude ver como mi HP bajo a 10 de los 85 que tenía.

-No sé si tengas energías o ganas, pero ¿quisieras almorzar?, mi esposa dijo que iba a cocer una Gallina-

Mi estómago se revolvió al escuchar que tenía que comer, pero recordé los entrenamientos en mi mundo, cuando estaba en el equipo de Taekwondo, después de cada entrenamiento pesado, nos obligaban a comer en abundancia, reluctante acepte ir a almorzar ya que necesitaba energías para mantener este ritmo.

-Sígueme entonces, cuando llegue Dorian continuaras entrenando con el- Camine detrás de él, y me dirigió fuera de los establos, nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad y en una casa de 2 pisos nos detuvimos.

-Esta es mi casa, espero te sientas cómodo novato, mi esposa es la mejor cocinera de este lugar-

-Honestamente lo espero Farlan, ayer me dieron sopa de murciélago y aun no puedo quitarme el sabor-

-Murciélago es muy nutritivo, pero me imagino que la bruja fue lo que te dio de comer, ella no usa ninguna hierba para dar sabor-

Entonces si existen las especias, me dije mentalmente.

Una voz nos llamó desde la casa, -Querido entren ya que está servido y se enfría, si no comes caliente no te hare de comer-

-Vamos rápido novato- Farlan empezó a trotar hacia su casa.

Lo seguí, esperando una comida decente para variar, tan solo era el comienzo del día y ya había tenido bastantes emociones, e información, me preguntaba si Clara me había escuchado, pero no me iba a rendir, esto apenas comenzaba.

Sania era el nombre de la esposa de Farlan, y pensando en el nombre de su hija, pensé -no tienen imaginación en este mundo solo combinan los nombres de sus padres, o solo estos son los raros- suspire…

La comida que preparo ella tenía el sabor a pollo, pero al caldo le faltaba mucho sabor, parece que no sabían nada de que algunas verduras podían cambiar el sabor, Farlan dijo que era deliciosa, yo también dije lo mismo aunque la comida que preparaba Clara superaba con creces este intento de alimento.

Tras regresar a los establos algunos reclutas ya estaban haciendo ejercicios con las armas, entre junto a Farlan y se dirigió al centro, donde los reclutas se formaron instantáneamente, se acomodaron en filas de 10 así que tome un lugar junto a ellos.

-Muy bien muchachos, quedan 6 días, hoy nos dedicaremos al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, saben las reglas así que solo los quiero ver con equipamiento de cuero, dejen el metal a un lado y los quiero formados en 2 minutos, ¡AHORA!-

Todos salieron disparados a quitarse su armadura, yo me quede en mi sitio ya que no tenía ropa en la cual cambiarme.

-Muchacho, ve a cambiarte, hay ropa en el edificio con armas, la tuya ya está sucia y rota por el ejercicio con Dorian y conmigo, sería bueno que tuvieras un poco de defensa, corre-

También salí corriendo a cambiarme.

Tome el equipo, y me puse un peto de cuero que cubría el corazón y el hombro izquierdo, la ropa era pesada y olía a caballo, pero prefería usar esto a gastar más la ropa que Clara me había comprado, esa ropa la guarde en el inventario.

-Muy bien, repártanse entre ustedes y cada 5 minutos gritare un cambio para que puedan pelear con todos-

Todos nos formamos en diferentes áreas del campo de entrenamiento, un chico un poco más bajo que yo se había colocado conmigo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Benno- Un chico de alrededor de 18 años, me extendió su mano, mientras la tomaba, observe su musculatura, debía de medir 1.75m, era un poco más pequeño que mis 1.81m, pero se notaba la fuerza que había adquirido con su entrenamiento de armas, sus brazos eran definitivamente más gruesos que los míos.

-Mucho gusto Benno, mi nombre es Elliot, preferiría que me llamaras así y no por el título que me han obligado a llevar- lo mire sonriendo.

-5 minutos quizá sean mucho para ti, así que si te cansas me detendré-

-Que considerado, pero ya estuve 40 minutos entrenando sin parar con Farlan en la mañana-

Benno se quedó en silencio y me dedico una mirada de cólera. –¡Ouu! Así que entrenaste con el Jefe… lo siento Elliot pero quizá no pueda contenerme mucho, con esta envidia por tener entrenamiento personal con el-

El chico abrió los brazos y las piernas, adopto una posición abierta y las aberturas en su defensa se notaban demasiado.

-¿Esa es tu guardia?-

-¡heh¡ te sorprende, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo diseñamos cada uno, y es pulido más delante en el entrenamiento individual-

Más que sorprenderme me dio pena… tome mi posición favorita, extendí mi brazo derecho al frente y el izquierdo lo baje a la altura del corazón, coloque mis pies igual que mis brazos, y comencé a brincar en mi lugar, pude ver como Benno se reía de mi postura, eso solo acrecentó mis ganas de pelea, las armas quizá no eran lo mío, pero en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo era bueno.

-PELEEN- Grito Farlan a todos los reclutas.

Benno se aventó hacia mí con sus brazos extendidos, simplemente corrió en línea recta con la intención de agarrarme, -¡Heh!... eso es inútil- no pude evitar sonreír sintiendo lastima por el sujeto, medí el tiempo y cuando se acercó a mi rango, gire mi cuerpo, brinque y elevando la pierna izquierda trace una media luna hacia su rostro.

El resultado, Benno quedo inconsciente tras la primera patada… quizás intentar una _furio chagui_ brincando fue un error, me acerque al chico y levantando su cuello comencé a desabrochar su ropa para que pudiera respirar.

-¿Muchacho que estas haciendo? Déjalo en paz ganaste-

-No Farlan, lo siento lo deje inconsciente, estoy abriendo su ropa para que pueda respirar y no se ahogue-

-Ohh lo estas ayudando entonces, continua déjame ver-

Termine de desabrochar el hilo que mantenía su ropa unida y la abrí hasta la altura de su plexo, le quite los zapatos y coloque uno en su cuello para mantener recta la vía respiratoria.

-¡Que alguien me traiga agua, y un poco de alcohol-

Todos me miraron confundidos.

-¿Porque no solo lo dejas allí?-

-Estamos entrenando es su culpa por ser derrotado-

-Benno es un idiota-

-CAIN, MARNO VAYAN POR AGUA Y ALCOHOL AHORA- grito Farlan.

-SEÑOR SI SEÑOR- gritaron al unísono.

-Explícame el procedimiento muchacho, ¿qué planeas hacer?- Farlan se acercó y los demás reclutas también lo hicieron.

-Mira, este chico recibió una patada en el rostro, puede que le haya hecho una contusión, fue mi error pensar que podía resistir la patada, realmente se ve musculoso, dejando eso de lado, el alcohol es para que lo huela y eso activara su cerebro, el agua es en caso de que no lo active el alcohol, hay que aventársela encima para que su reacción sea respirar cuanto antes, y no mantenerlo inconsciente, porque puede haber problemas respiratorios si lo dejamos mucho tiempo así-

Los dos llegaron con las cosas, y me dieron el alcohol, remoje mis manos con él y las acerque a su nariz, Benno inmediatamente reacciono e intento levantarse, lo cual evite y le dije que lo hiciera lentamente que había estado inconsciente.

-¡Woah! Elliot, me derrotaste de un golpe, jajajaja y pensé que eras un inútil cuando te vi pelear con Dorian, lo siento-

-Disculpas aceptadas y espero aceptes las mías por golpearte tan duro-

-Dejando esto zanjado- empezó a decir Farlan. –Benno ve a enjuagarte la cara, y regresa conmigo después de hacerlo y si Elliot considera que no puedes entrenar hoy, lo escucharas, los demás continúen en sus puestos y hagan combate entre ustedes cada 5 minutos, Marno, Gipen, Kirra, Elliot, vengan conmigo al centro-

Los 4 nos acercamos al centro y Farlan nos miró fijamente. –Elliot, Gipen frente a frente-

Nos colocamos como él dijo y miramos a Farlan.

-En guardia-

Así que quería ver el enfrentamiento y mi forma de pelear de cerca, tome la misma posición que use con Benno, mientras Gipen coloco sus pies en una guardia larga y sus brazos se colocaron como si sostuviera un arma arriba de él, casi pude ver la sombra de Dorian en él.

-PELEA-

A diferencia de Benno, Gipen no se acercó corriendo, me miro detenidamente y no se movió de su lugar, lo observe pero no parecía que se fuera a mover, así que el primer movimiento lo hice yo, me impulsa con la pierna que tenía enfrente y entre a su rango, coloque mi pie izquierdo en la zona y di un impulso hacia atrás, justo cuando el brazo de Gipen intento sostenerme del brazo.

-Contra-ataque y agarres- le dije, mientras su cara se quedaba atónita, -te dedicas a esperar a que te ataquen, y mantienes un rango en el cual tengas la ventaja con tu pierna estirada y tu cuerpo separado, logrando que no podamos medir bien el rango-

Pero eso no servirá de mucho, me incline hacia él y dando la finta de volver a impulsarme, di un golpe al piso con el pie, y logre que Gipen perdiera el equilibrio al caer en la finta, con la pierna derecha patee la suya y cuando perdió el equilibrio, avance rápido y lo tome del cuello, y lo tire al suelo, pero sin dejar que se golpeara.

-Ippon- Grite mientras me levantaba y volvía a tomar mi guardia esperando a que él se levantara.

-Suficiente- dijo Farlan. – Kirra, Marlon, los dos contra el novato –

Vi como los dos se miraron confundidos, pero ambos adoptaron sus posiciones, Kirra parecía un boxeador con los pies juntos y los brazos cubriendo su rostro, mientras Marlon tenía la misma posición de Benno.

-PELEA-

Ambos se lanzaron al instante, Marlon intento sostenerme, pero di un paso hacia atrás manteniendo mi guardia, pensé en darle la misma patada que a Benno, pero quedaría descubierto frente al otro, tras no poder sostenerme con la carga, Kirra apareció a mi lado, y lanzo golpes con su mano izquierda siguiendo las manecillas del reloj.

-Boxeo en todo su esplendor- alcance a murmurar viendo como el chico lanzaba jabs, mientras yo ponía guardia, Marlon volvió a cargar hacia mí, pero esta vez, estire mis mano y agarrando la de Kirra, lo puse en el camino del más grande, Marlon lo sostuvo a él en lugar de a mí, y mientras estaba confundido, y mantenía a kirra quieto, patee la rodilla de este y le di un golpe al hígado, Marlon dejo ir a kirra, pero este cayó al suelo, sosteniendo su estómago.

-1 menos- comente.

Marlon me miro con enojo y se acercó a mí, deje que me agarrara del brazo y usando su velocidad, decidí lanzarlo por encima, lo tome y girando mi cuerpo por debajo de él, lo eleve y lo lance al suelo.

Tras dejar a ambos en el suelo, voltee a mirar a Farlan, él estaba sonriendo. -¡Heh! No ha terminado muchacho- tras decir esto Gipen me sostuvo en una Mata leones.

-¡Kuh! Como no lo vi venir – estaba perdiendo la respiración, intente calmarle y con el pie barrí a Gipen y ambos caímos al suelo.

Caí encima de él y le saque el aire, pero no me detuve, tras caer sostuve su brazo y le hice una llave, logrando rendirlo.

-Suficiente- dijo Farlan y nos separó.

Trate de calmar mi respiración, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Gipen y a los demás.

-Estos tres son los mejores en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y derrotaste a los 3 y peleando juntos, Jajajaja, excelente-

Los tres se sintieron apenados tras las palabras de Farlan.

-Pero no creo que puedas ganarles en combato con armas, es muy diferente allí te falta mucho-

Los tres levantaron la vista y miraron a Farlan.

-Me he especializado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el mundo de dónde vengo, así que si no son armas de fuego, no tengo conocimiento completo sobre el manejo de ellas, pero en una pelea sin ellas, podría decirse que soy un experto-

-Muy bien experto, quiero que les enseñes lo que sabes a los demás, tienes el día de hoy para que al menos estos tres aprendan algo de ti, recuerda que no pelearas solo en la Gran Caída, así que necesitas el mayor número de aliados, no quiero que se peleen entre ustedes por motivos estúpidos como celos o querer ser mejor que los demás-

Farlan se separó y comenzó a gritar. –RECUERDEN QUE SON COMPAÑEROS DE ARMAS, SON HERMANOS DEDICADOS A LA MISMA META, CUALQUIER PROBLEMA SE DEBE DE RESOLVER FRENTE A MI, O SERAN EXPULSADOS DE LA ACADEMIA-

Terminando de decir esto dijo. –Regreso poco antes del mediodía, entrenaran con Elliot como responsable, todo aquel que aprenda algo de el podrá estar en el entrenamiento especial- y se fue.

Cuando Farlan salió de los establos apareció una ventana.

-Farlan ha salido de la party-

-  
'Técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo principiante aprendida, nivel 20'  
Maestría en el combate C-C principiante, nueva técnica aprendida.  
'Técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo intermedia aprendida, nivel 20'  
Maestría en el combate C-C intermedia, nueva técnica aprendida.  
'Técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo avanzada aprendida, nivel 12, exp 0%'

Skills aprendidos.  
Golpe Dragón MP:10  
Puño de estrella MP:25  
Patada voltereta MP:10  
Luna creciente. MP:25  
Patadas infinitas. MP:50

AGI +10  
STR +3  
Fama: +50 (Academia Farlan)

Titulo adquirido: Genio del combate / +5 STR, +5DEF, CRITICAL 20%  
Titulo forzado: Maestro de combate C-C nv 1 / Entrenamiento a alumnos x2

-¿Eh? Titulo forzado… eso es nuevo- mientras observaba mis datos los reclutas me miraban expectantes.

-¡Okeeey!... bueno al parecer deberé de enseñarles esto de pelear sin armas, primero que nada, recuerden que soy el Héroe invocado, así que espero que no se asusten cuando vean esto-

-Invitar reclutas como alumnos de Combate C-C. –

Una ventana apareció frente a cada uno de ellos, preguntando si aceptaban.

-Acabo de obtener una habilidad para hacer que el entrenamiento sea el doble de efectivo, espero que los que quieran aprender más rápido acepten la solicitud, y sé que Farlan es su maestro, pero al parecer él también es el mío, así que aunque diga que son mis alumnos, Farlan seguirá siendo nuestro maestro principal- dije esto para eliminar las dudas de aquellos que no me quisieran aceptar como su maestro.

Uno a uno fueron aceptando y al final, todos habían dado el sí, al parecer no podían ver sus datos, pero yo si podía ver el de cada uno de ellos.

-  
'Examinar ha subido de rango, ahora expresara las edades de cada persona'  
-

Eso significa que algunas de las habilidades podrán subir y mejorar, comencé a emocionarme, no podía esperar.

-Muy bien, quiero que se formen en filas por 7 y empezaremos a calentar antes del entrenamiento de técnicas de combate, quisiera mejorar el estilo de cada uno de ustedes así que no planeo enseñarles lo mismo a cada uno-

Todos se formaron al instante, y comencé a dar el calentamiento.

Tenerlos como alumnos despertó ese recuerdo de mi propia escuela, y me pregunte si mis alumnos de allá se preocuparían por mí, mi familia, mis amigos, debo de encontrar la manera de recuperar a Clara, y ayudando en esta guerra me parece el método más rápido, espero contar con todos estos reclutas para llevar a cabo mi misión.

Suspire y levante la mirada, pensando en ella y pidiendo para que estuviera a salvo.


End file.
